


My Boyfriend's Boyfriend is my Boyfriend

by xviichapters



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Unnecessary amounts of crying, YouTube, jeonghan centric, joshua and seungcheol have ridiculously supportive families, youtuber Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviichapters/pseuds/xviichapters
Summary: Essentially every angsty teenage song ever. (Or that fic where Jeonghan is a well-known social influencer going through a quarter life crisis and Seungcheol and Joshua try to help.)





	My Boyfriend's Boyfriend is my Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibiscuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/gifts).



> Dear Cali,
> 
> BITCH YOU THOUGHT *cackles maniacally* You were probably banking on the high school drama prompt but HAH, jokes on you, I did the fake dating one instead huhuhu you went through all those docs for NOTHING >:)
> 
> Anyway, on a more serious note, I would like to apologize if this fic did not turn out the way you wanted it to. I know you would've much preferred a Josh-centric fic with a heavy emphasis on Cheolsoo but my Jeonghan feels just _could not be contained_ for some reason and it became about him instead. I'm sorry, I really tried :( ~~At least they were the OG couple??~~
> 
> Still, the prompt was a pleasure to write (despite how much I complained lmao) and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> It's a shame it never reached that 40K mark but I can at least say it's halfway there. :")
> 
>  
> 
> **To: All Readers**
> 
>  
> 
> Before you begin, please ensure Creator's Style is turned on to maximise your reading experience. You are _highly encouraged_ to read online since Creator's Style will not be available if you download the work.
> 
> The author apologizes for any OOC moments, minor plotholes, or grammar & spelling errors that you might encounter along the way. This fic _has_ been beta read but everyone makes mistakes and I probably made a lot transferring the corrections to my work doc. It did not burn as slowly as I wanted it to (boo hoo (╥_╥) ) and given more time I'm sure I could've written more, but this fic is my _/baby/_ , three weeks in the making, so I hope you love it as much as I do. :")
> 
> Happy reading~
> 
> p.s. if you're live-tweeting this, please tag with #SVT_MBBIMB so I can read all your cute little comments ^w^ ty~  
> 

Jeonghan wanted to drown in himself.

That was why he was here, in a dark club on a Saturday night, colourful lights flashing across the room and the ground pulsing with music. And his heart, throbbing with pain. ~~~~

Jeonghan was gay, single and unafraid of being alone! Or that was what he yelled out loud to no one in particular as he lifted his arms in the air and swayed to the heavy beat of recycled house tracks that somehow still managed to numb every cell in his body the way he had hoped they would.

He wanted to sink into the music, the alcohol, into this crowd so he could forget, forget, _forget_ about the man who forced him to take such desperate measures in the first place.

A certain boy named Kim–

Mingyu?

Jeonghan was jolted back to reality. What the _fuck_ was Kim Mingyu doing _here?_

As if drawn by that single thought, the other boy’s gaze flitted to Jeonghan and suddenly Mingyu was walking towards him, _fast,_ splitting the crowd like it was the Dead Sea and he was Moses gifted with God’s power.

Shit shit shit shit _shit!_ Jeonghan cursed internally as he bolted from the crowd and made a beeline for the bar. He realized a little too late that the half-empty bar wasn’t exactly the most suitable place to lose sight of your ex. In fact, it looked like Jeonghan was _inviting_ Mingyu to come talk to him which was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

At any other time, Jeonghan would’ve embraced this. How many nights did he spend dreaming about Mingyu chasing after him like this, begging for him to come back or even just to talk?

The answer was: too many to count. But tonight Jeonghan had planned on evading all thoughts of him and he was not prepared for a confrontation.

He took a glance over his shoulders to find that Mingyu was already there, hot on his heels, expression dark and his lips set in a hard line.

_Shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck._

Because as much as this feeling hurt, as much as he wasn’t as okay as he made himself out to be (as he _wanted_ himself to be), Jeonghan knew that talking to Mingyu would only hurt more.

Jeonghan was desperate.

His heart had to be protected.

In a last-ditch attempt to preserve his dignity, Jeonghan turned to a complete stranger waiting for his drink and asked: “Can you pretend to be my boyfriend for like, five minutes, because my ex is coming this way and I don’t want to seem sad and lonely at the club all on my own on a Saturday night.”

“Um…” The man turned slowly and Jeonghan realized that he was actually pretty good-looking with tanned skin and lips that curved up at the corners (two things that were a little too similar to Mingyu, actually, but Jeonghan pushed the thought away), “Okay, I guess?”

“Thank you,” Jeonghan breathed, and proceeded to immediately drape himself over the other. The stranger stiffened at first but soon relaxed as if he was used to random, sad men coming on to him like this. Jeonghan shot him an apologetic look but the man only smiled.

Not a moment later, Mingyu was upon them.

 His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked the other over.

“Jeonghan?” he asked, eyes not leaving the stranger, “Who’s this?”

“My new boyfriend,” Jeonghan replied coolly, emphasising the _new_. He giggled, placing a kiss on the man’s cheek. “Isn’t he the cutest?”

Mingyu wasn’t convinced. “Really? What’s his name?”

Jeonghan stiffened – _fuck_ – but then the stranger leaned into him, brushing his lips against his ear and whispered, “Its Jisoo. Now laugh so he thinks I just told you something funny.”

Jeonghan giggled again, a little mechanically but thankfully Mingyu didn’t seem to notice. He told Mingyu, “His name’s Jisoo. He just asked me whether I knew you.”

Mingyu’s brows shot up. “He doesn’t know me?”

“Should he?” Jeonghan blinked.

Jeonghan knew he was being a little mean, especially since all that had happened between them was partially his fault. But then Mingyu’s shocked expression was replaced by a nasty smirk and all the bravado left him.

“You know there was a name people called you before I started dating you,” Mingyu said and Jeonghan already knew where this was going.

“Mingyu, don’t–”

“They called you Jeong _hoe.”_

“Mingyu–”

“They told me you’d just use me then toss me away like everybody else when you got bored of them.”

“That’s not _fair–”_

Jeonghan felt Jisoo shrug him off and for a moment he feared that Jisoo was disgusted by him, but then he was being pushed behind a broad back and he heard the other saying, “That’s enough.”

“I should’ve listened to them!” Mingyu continued to yell, despite Jisoo’s warning. “I should’ve known you were a _slut_! You’re _disgusting_ Jeonghan. I don't even know what I saw in you. You should leave now Jisoo before he ruins you too.”

Even though Jeonghan was safely shielded behind Jisoo’s protective form, it didn’t mean the words hurt any less. They were like little bullets pelting at his skin, bouncing around between his ears until he felt the telltale signs of tears prickling at his eyes.

“Come on Jeonghan, let’s go,” Jisoo said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “He’s not worth your time.”

Jeonghan nodded numbly and the physical contact calmed the trembling he didn’t know he had. Jisoo led them away but Mingyu wasn’t done yet. He kept shouting out slurs and profanities after them, making Jeonghan whimper. “Don’t listen to him, love,” Jisoo said, taking Jeonghan’s hands from around himself and putting them over his ears instead.

Jeonghan only let himself break when he was at the table.

The tears fall hard and fast as Mingyu’s words echoed in his mind. _A slut. Jeong-hoe_. That’s what he was. He’d always known it.

It just felt a thousand times worse knowing Mingyu thought the same way too.

( _“You’re beautiful,”_ Mingyu had told him, _“I’m so lucky to have you.”_ Was it all just lies then?)

He didn’t realize that there was someone else there until a voice asked, “Where’s my drink? And who’s this?”

Jeonghan looked up, shocked, to find a black-haired man with pretty, thick-lashed eyes assessing him and looking slightly amused. Even under the shoddy club lighting, Jeonghan could tell that he was well-built, broad and muscular if a little short, and good-looking in a way that was entirely different from Joshua but somehow complementary.

Jeonghan quickly wiped away at his tears.

“They were out of drinks,” Joshua said, dropping down next to the other man. Strong arms instinctively curled around Joshua’s waist.

_Oh._

“The _bar_ ran out of drinks?” the other asked, amusement in his voice. Joshua snuggled closer into him. “Yup. Apparently some asshole bought the entire supply.”

The man guffawed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard and placed a long kiss on the side of Joshua’s head.

Oh, _shit._

“So who’s this?” the man repeated, eyes returning to Jeonghan.

“This is Jeonghan, my new boyfriend apparently,” Joshua said, amusement in his voice and Jeonghan wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. What made it worse was that the other man just _chuckled._ “Jeonghan, meet my other boyfriend, Seungcheol.”

For a moment Jeonghan forgot how to breathe.

Oh, fucking _shit._

“ _Fuck_ , I’m _so sorry,”_ Jeonghan said in a rush, “I’m so so _so_ sorry, oh my god. Jisoo, I didn’t know you were attached! I’m _sorry!_ Oh my god I feel like an idiot right now. I’m really very _very_ sorry.”

Not knowing what else to do, Jeonghan buried his face in his hands, waiting for Seungcheol to get mad or either one of them to kick him out for being such an asshole. It left him wondering why he always somehow managed to fuck up even when he didn’t mean to. What he didn’t expect was for Seungcheol and Joshua to burst out laughing. Jeonghan looked up from his fingers, blinking in confusion.

“It’s okay Jeonghan,” Seungcheol assured, “I’m chill. I’m totally used to every guy out there wanting Jisoo as their boyfriend.”

Jeonghan’s face burned. “I’m _really very_ sorry. I wouldn’t have thrown myself at you like that if I’d known… I just needed to get my ex off my back. I didn’t think–” Jeonghan sighed because that was the problem. He never thinks. “We… Split on bad terms.”

“We all have one of those. I was glad to help.” Joshua smiled and it was not unkind. “Do you want to sit with us?”

Jeonghan was still embarrassed so he eyed them warily. “Wait, are you serious? I’m not interrupting couples’ night or anything right?”

“I mean, you are, but we can’t have you dancing all by yourself looking as pretty as you do, now can we?” Seungcheol said.

If Jeonghan had been soberer he would’ve politely declined. Normal Jeonghan still had tact after all, despite his reputation. But _this_ Jeonghan was many glasses in, just over tipsy, and incredibly _incredibly_ insecure about his loneliness despite his bold declaration on the dance floor. So he said, “If you insist,” and soon found himself flushed against Seungcheol’s strong arm as Joshua’s thigh pressed comfortingly into his own.

It felt like they had known each other for years. They talked like old friends, easily picking up on common topics like favourite shows and places they had visited. He found out that they went to the same university as he did; Seungcheol was an Engineering major while Joshua did Music. They talked about other things like who their friends were and about the new movie that just came out – things that Jeonghan may or may not be sober enough to remember the next day – but there was one thing that he would remember and it was that that night, squashed between two people he barely knew in a dingy club booth, he felt lighter and happier than he had been for a while.

 

 

Over the summer break Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua became quick friends. They never actively sought out to meet but whenever Jeonghan went partying all by his lonesome he’d bump into them occasionally and it was nice to be in the company of people he knew once in a while.

They had taken to texting each other too when meeting up at clubs became too routine and expensive.

But as term rolled back in Jeonghan realized he had a lot of catching up to do and it was a rush to sign up for classes and arrange schedules amongst other things. He went out less and they texted less too. But still, Jeonghan was thankful for their acquaintanceship and appreciated the fact that he had at least a few people he could call up for some drinks from time to time.

After the thing that had happened with his own friends… Jeonghan had been feeling lonely.

It didn’t really matter in college – you technically didn’t need any friends to ace your classes – but it was still nice knowing he had one or two people he could count on if he really needed anything.

It was a lot better than having no one at all.

The sun was high in the sky, bathing the large empty turf of green in the middle of the campus with warmth and early autumn light. The area – colloquially referred to as the Quad – was randomly spotted with tables and benches for students to study at and was demarcated at four points by large Greek columns that rose to the sky. Random clusters of trees cast dappled shadows across the grass. It was slightly breezy, whipping his bangs into his face, but Jeonghan didn’t mind. It was peaceful out here on the grass as he attempted to finish his work.

“Yoon Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan sighed. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Someone climbed into the seat in front of him and Jeonghan was about to scold them for interrupting – thinking it was one of those pesky freshmen who didn’t know yet (or care) about his notorious reputation – when he noticed the perfectly shaped almond eyes and cheeky grin, and his blood ran cold.

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan gritted his teeth.

Mingyu smirked and Jeonghan could only describe it as evil. “Haven’t seen you in a while, Jeonghan. You don’t even update your Instagram anymore.” At that, he gave a fake pout. “What have you been up to, huh? Too busy with your boyfriend?”

“Leave me alone Mingyu,” Jeonghan said, going back to his work.

“What’s his name again? Jisoo?” When Jeonghan continued to ignore him, Mingyu leaned forward and slammed the laptop shut, forcing Jeonghan to look at him. “Where is he anyway? I thought you’d be all over him considering what a clingy bitch you are.” Mingyu’s eyes narrowed. “Unless… You two broke up already?”

“I said, leave me alone.”

Mingyu only chuckled gleefully, leaning back into the seat. “So you _did_ break up with him?”

Jeonghan didn’t say anything. His eyes were already watering.

Mingyu laughed. “I KNEW IT! You’re such a slut Jeonghan. Of course he broke up with you. You didn’t deserve him.”

Now it was getting really hard for him blink back the tears. And just like Fate was intent on fucking with him it was then that Joshua walked by, holding Seungcheol’s hands.

Mingyu gaped. “He’s moved on _already?_ Was I really the best boyfriend you’ve ever had?”

Now the tears were actually falling.

“Wow Jeonghan. You really know how to pick ‘em,” Mingyu continued to say. “What a loser. No wonder all your friends left you.”

Suddenly Seungcheol growled.

He strode forward and took Jeonghan’s hand, pulling him behind him. Jeonghan was too distraught to really do anything and simply cowered behind the older. He jumped when he felt soothing hands stroking his back but relaxed when he realized it was just Joshua, looking at him with concern.

“It’s called being in a polyamorous relationship you asshole,” Seungcheol spat. Then he stormed off, pulling the other two with him.

Seungcheol brought them to a window booth in a little café where Jeonghan managed to recover and dry his tears. Seungcheol however, was still fuming mad.

“Look Seungcheol, it’s really nothing–”

“It’s not nothing!” Seungcheol cut him off. The older man was frowning hard and had his hands crossed over his chest. “He treats you like absolute shit and don’t think I don’t know what people say about you Jeonghan!”

“W-what?”

“All the rumours,” Joshua explained, “We know about them.”

Dread flooded his insides. So this was it. This was the part where they told him they’d rather not be friends with him because of his reputation. It was all very high school, very juvenile and childish, but it felt like he had never really left that point in his life and it sucked.

Jeonghan prepared himself for the blow.

“They have no right to say such things about you!”

Jeonghan looked up. Wait, what?

“They’re so fucking mean and they don’t even know you.” Seungcheol scowled. “The few times people on campus have seen us with you at bars and stuff they come up to us and tell us you’re trouble. Like what the fuck?”

“I’d like to think we’ve come to know you quite well and you’re not anything like they say,” Joshua said diplomatically.

“Yeah, so if you ever need anyone to help you with anything or just someone to talk to, come to us okay?” Seungcheol said, looking concerned. “We… We’re worried about you.”

Jeonghan didn’t know what to say. It had been a long time since anyone was so nice to him and added to the emotional confrontation from before, he started tearing up again. “Guys… T-thank you,” he managed to croak. “So much.”

“It’s okay Hannie,” Joshua said, stroking his back. It was his first time hearing the pet name but he liked it. “You’re our friend. Of course we’ll look out for you.”

Seungcheol looked a little guilty. “Also, I’m sorry I said I was your boyfriend too back there. I just wanted Mingyu to get off your case.”

Jeonghan chuckled. “That’s alright. I _did_ do the same thing with Jisoo.” At that, the three boys laughed. Jeonghan sighed. “Except now he thinks we’re really together.”

“Then let’s be together.”

Jeonghan looked up, startled. “What?”

“I mean, we’ll pretend to be your boyfriends.” Seungcheol’s ears were bright red. “It’s my fault anyway, for saying such a thing and it’ll help get everyone off your back right?”

“Y-yeah, but…” Jeonghan looked hesitantly between Seungcheol and Joshua.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Joshua added quickly, seeing his reluctance. “I hate hearing the things they say about you and if means Mingyu will stop being such an asshole to you, I’d definitely help you out. Besides, he won’t stop bothering you until he sees proof that we’re truly your boyfriends, so really this is your only option.”

“But–”

“But what?” Seungcheol asked innocently as if there weren’t so many things that could go wrong with this plan.

“But this is so weird!” Jeonghan wailed.

“What’s weird about it?” Joshua questioned, looking just as confused.

“Well for one, you guys are together.” Jeonghan looked between the two. “Wouldn’t I be intruding on your relationship?”

Seungcheol smiled cutely. “We’d love to have you be part of our relationship.”

“And that’s another thing! Isn’t having two boyfriends a little… Different?”

“Different doesn’t mean bad Jeonghan,” Joshua reassured. “And we can set some boundaries if you want. We just want to help you. We know things have been hard for you.” Joshua said that last bit a little quietly.

For a minute no one said a word.

Jeonghan considered their proposal. It wouldn’t be so bad, being in a fake relationship. They could just go about it like three friends, under the guise of a label and if they pulled it off well enough for a fixed period of time, people would move on from picking on him a lot quicker.

“So what do you say?” Seungcheol asked softly.

Jeonghan sighed. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

Both boys broke out into wide grins, a lot more enthusiastic than he expected from a couple who seemed pretty happy with each other.

“We’ll have to discuss rules and stuff but for now I have a class to get to,” Jeonghan said, sliding out of the booth. “You guys are sure about this?”

“Definitely,” Seungcheol assured, and Joshua nodded with a smile.

“I… I can be a bit of a handful so if–”

“Jeonghan, we know what we’re getting into.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Now get to class, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

Still, Jeonghan just stood there for a while, staring at the two of them.

Joshua smiled that special, soft-eyed smile and Jeonghan felt all the doubt leave him.

“Thanks guys,” he said again, suddenly shy. “It means a lot.”

Then Jeonghan fled the café before he could embarrass himself further.

 

( _“That wasn’t exactly the plan Seungcheol.”_

_“I know, but it worked, didn’t it?”_

_“Not really? We’re supposed to get him to like us first_ before _we ask him to be our boyfriend?”_

_“So what if it’s a little backward?”_

_“We’re going to have to be careful.”_

_“It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”_

_“I don’t know about this…”_

_“No one’s going to get hurt. I promise.”)_

 

 

**CuriousCat | Kim Mingyu @k.minggu | (3) new notifs**

****

**_Anon_ ** _6 Sep_

Hey! I saw you deleted all your photos with ********. Did you guys break up?

 **_@k.minggu_ ** _6 Sep_

Hi anon! Yeah, we did. He’s moved on with two boyfriends now. /tired emoji/ Seems like the time we spent together was nothing. >->

 

 **_Anon_ ** _6 Sep_

Wow dude that sucks.

 **_@k.minggu_ ** _6 Sep_

Ikr :/

 

 **_@thanksmingyu_ ** _6 Sep_

He didn’t deserve you! >:(

 **_@k.minggu_ ** _6 Sep_

Aww thanks cutie. I’m just trying to forget about him now…

 

Jeonghan resisted the urge to throw away his phone and deleted the app instead.

 

 

The next day in the lecture theatre Seungcheol came to sit by him.

They’d gone through their class schedules over text last night and found out that the three of them shared a couple of general elective lectures together despite being from different majors, which made portraying their whole fake relationship a lot easier.

“Hello boyfriend,” Seungcheol greeted, grinning cheekily.

“This is _so_ weird.”

“What would be weird is if you told people we’re boyfriends but we don’t sit together in class.”

Jeonghan sighed. “Fair enough.”

Despite his reputation, Jeonghan was a good student. He did his work well, paid attention in class and got good grades. So naturally, he would be the type to sit in the front row so he could absorb the material better and have first dibs on the professor if he happened to not understand a certain concept being taught. (Jeonghan was very aware that it was incredibly clichéd but so had been his life up to this point in time and he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.)

Sitting in the front row also meant he was the first person people saw the moment they walked into the lecture venue.

When the other students came to class that morning and spotted Seungcheol sitting next to Jeonghan, they stared. Some even stopped in their path to gape at them.

Jeonghan groaned, dropping his head on the table. “What is wrong with people? I feel like I’m in high school all over again.”

“It’s just ‘cause we’re both so hot.”

Jeonghan lifted his head, arching a brow. “You? Hot? You’re cute Choi, but not hot. That title is rightfully mine.” Jeonghan ignored Seungcheol’s offended gasp. “Besides, they’re not staring because of that. They’re staring because it’s _you_ – basketball captain Choi Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol shook his head. “I’m not that well-known.”

“Are you kidding me? Your face is everywhere! _‘Captain Choi Seungcheol takes the team to the Finals again this year!’_ ” Jeonghan cried like he was reading out headlines. “‘ _Choi quite possibly one of the school’s best players in history!’_ ” Jeonghan dropped his head glumly. “I can see the SNS comments already: _‘Resident slut Shameless Yoon bewitches innocent basketball captain Choi Seungcheol into becoming his boyfriend; breaks Hong Jisoo’s heart.’_ ”

Seungcheol frowned. “Hey, don’t say such things about yourself. You’re not a slut. And you definitely did not break anyone’s heart.”

“I know that but it won’t stop them from saying such things about me.”

The professor walked in before Seungcheol could respond and Jeonghan tuned everything else out, falling back into the usual rhythm of lessons. This time however Seungcheol was next to him and it was actually nice to have the company.

When the lecture ended, even more people decided to take the front entrance just to stare at them. Jeonghan shot them the iciest glare he could manage which thankfully had the crowd moving a little faster. At that Seungcheol laughed, draping an arm easily over his shoulders.

“You’re scaring them Jeonghan.”

“They’ve been mean to me.”

“Not all of them.”

“I know, but all those who are not my friends are my enemies.”

“Who said that?” Seungcheol questioned incredulously.

“I did.” Jeonghan started packing up his stuff nonchalantly. “We’re meeting Jisoo for lunch now, right? To discuss the terms of our fake relationship.”

“Right,” Seungcheol nodded. “Although I don’t think you should say that so loudly.”

Jeonghan shrugged. “Whatever. No one ever listens to what I have to say unless it fits their agenda anyway.”

Then he walked out of the room leaving Seungcheol to scramble after him.

At the café, Jeonghan was in a much better mood. Joshua had already gotten them a table so they ordered their food and sat down to discuss the terms.

The café they had picked was strategically out of the way so that students from the university wouldn’t accidentally overhear them conspiring.

“Alright, so why don’t each of us come up with one rule and then we’ll add on more as we see fit? I’ll start first,” Jeonghan began, sipping on his coffee. “Number one: We’ll go at this for three months, max; just long enough for people to back off but not long enough that things would get weird between the three of us.”

Seungcheol and Joshua nodded in understanding.

“We’d want to stay friends with you after this.”

“Me too,” Jeonghan agreed.

“I have one,” Joshua said, “Number two: no sex.”

Jeonghan turned red. “I’m sure that won’t be a problem. No offence, but I don’t even know how sex with three people would work.”

Seungcheol turned to him incredulously. “Have you not watched _porn?”_

“Not those kinds.” Jeonghan was suddenly flustered but Seungcheol just laughed wickedly at him. “Well, the sex would be fun, no kidding, but its chill if you’re not into that.”

“I just don’t want to make our friendship weird after this, that’s all,” Jeonghan murmured quietly, eyes downcast. He felt a hand patting his arm gently and looked up at Joshua’s kind smile. “It’s okay Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s just kidding anyway.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have joked about that,” Seungcheol said apologetically.

“It’s okay. I mean, this sounds really sad, but you guys have been so nice to me ever since all this happened, and I don’t want to lose that.”

The mood was solemn for a while until Seungcheol asked, “Does that mean you’re okay with kissing?”

Jeonghan plunged back into embarrassment. “I– I guess… That’s what couples do right? Kiss and hold hands and stuff? If it means people will be more convinced of our act, then I don’t mind it.”

“We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with Jeonghan,” Joshua said gently. “We could just kiss on cheeks and hold hands in public; nothing big. We don’t even have to kiss if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Jeonghan replied, maybe a little too firmly. “It can be a casual thing, nothing serious.”

Seungcheol beamed. “Then can I kiss you now? Just on the cheek. You know, for practice.”

Jeonghan missed the way Joshua shot Seungcheol a warning glance.

“Oh. Yeah, okay sure. For practice,” he agreed lamely.

Quick as lightning Seungcheol shot forward to place a soft peck on his cheek. He stayed there for a second at most but Jeonghan felt the warmth of his lips long after he pulled away.

“There!” Seungcheol announced proudly, “Our first sort-of kiss.”

“That’s so kindergarten Seungcheol,” Jeonghan countered, but no amount of snark in his voice could cover up the blush blooming across his face.

“Seungcheol it’s your turn to come up with a rule,” Joshua reminded.

“Alright, I’ve got one. Number three: we can’t keep things from each other.” He looked between the two seriously. “This is for our own safety. If you and Joshua go out alone together I need to know so we can corroborate stories and people don’t accuse us of cheating or something.”

Jeonghan scrunched his nose in confusion. “But if we’re all boyfriends, why would that be considered cheating?”

Seungcheol sighed. “Not many people know how this three-way thing works so they might assume if we don’t all three go together somewhere then we’re not together.”

“That’s stupid,” Jeonghan said, stabbing at his cake. Joshua shrugged. “We speak from experience.”

Jeonghan looked at them curiously. “Does that mean you guys have done this before? Included a third person in your relationship?”

They shared a look before nodding at the same time. It was a little disconcerting but Jeonghan supposed that was what happened when two people have known each other for so long; they just end up syncing with one another once in a while.

“Yes, but only one was ever serious. She left after a few months because it was a lot more than she expected. But we’re still friends.”

Jeonghan couldn’t say he was surprised, but he wanted to know, “Why? And how?” He blushed when he realized he’d said them out loud. “I’m sorry if that’s too personal.”

Seungcheol just smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry you’re going to need to know this anyway in case people ask.” He looked to Joshua. “Care to explain?”

As always Joshua was smiling calmly and Jeonghan was suddenly both nervous and curious under his gaze.

“I’m assuming when you asked ‘why’ you wanted to know why we decided to include a third into our relationship?” Joshua prompted.

Jeonghan nodded.

“To be honest, at first, it was all just for fun.” At that Seungcheol chuckled. “Our first ever three-way was at our high school senior party with a guy who just broke up with his girlfriend and wanted to do something crazy for one night. It was really messy and we were all kind of drunk but Seungcheol and I both realized we’re actually pretty good at sharing someone that way.” Jeonghan could feel himself blushing but he kept his eyes focused on the boy speaking.

“After a few more times we realized it could be a lot more than just sex. I guess what really changed things was when Seungcheol came to me in college sophomore year, all freaked out, saying that he kissed this girl in his class and wanted to kiss her more. Do you remember that?”

Jeonghan’s eyes turned to Seungcheol who was nodding slowly, a faint smile on his lips. “Yeah, I do. You said, “That’s a relief because I really wanted to kiss her more too.””

The two of them chuckled softly and Jeonghan found himself joining along.

“The girl – Im Nayoung if you know her – had felt so bad about it that she approached us when we were together and confessed to kissing both of us at different times.” Joshua continued on with the story. “We told her it was okay and asked her whether she wanted to be part of our relationship, and she said yes.”

“What happened after that?”

Joshua just shrugged. “She realized she didn’t like the both of us as much as she thought she did. There’s nothing wrong with that. People lose feelings for each all the time. Like I said, we’re still friends.”

Jeonghan nodded. He didn’t understand it, not really, having only ever been in one serious relationship thus far (and not quite moved on from it yet), but he knew of people who’ve separated on good terms.

“So that’s it, that’s the story.” Seungcheol grinned. “Not as dramatic as you probably expected it to be.”

“It actually sounds pretty sweet,” Jeonghan commented, smiling.

Joshua nodded. “And it can be as simple as that between the three of us. We could just be three guys having fun. Any way you want it, Jeonghan. We’re just here to help you.”

“Thanks again, by the way, for doing this.”

“It’s our pleasure.”

“Alright since that’s all over and done with, how do we convince people that you’re our boyfriend and you’re one of the best people ever to be boyfriends with?”

“Um, go on dates?”

“Good plan!” Seungcheol blinked. “Except how are we going to let people know about them?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “There’s this thing called social media nowadays, Seungcheol.”

“Yeah, you’re some sort of famous Instagrammer aren’t you?” Joshua said. “You’re @hannie.milk.”

 “That’s me. I did Youtube videos too, but not anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Ah, that…” Jeonghan was suddenly uncomfortable but thankfully the others caught on quickly.

“Whatever it is, restarting your channel and Instagram and filling it with _us_ is definitely a good way to get people to notice that we’re together and advertise what a great boyfriend you are,” Seungcheol said.

“What am I, a product to market now?”

“Most definitely,” he nodded.

“Our first date should be something big and fun to capture on camera,” Joshua suggested. “Maybe bowling?”

“Nah, that’s too lame,” Seungcheol interjected.

“Movies?” Jeonghan said.

“Boring.” For every new idea they pitched, Seungcheol would have a reason to shoot it down and they sat there a while thinking. Suddenly Seungcheol jumped from his seat. “Theme park!”

“Like Everland?”

“Exactly like Everland!” Seungcheol squealed. “It’ll be _so_ fun and I haven’t been there in so long.”

“I should’ve known there was an ulterior motive,” Jeonghan narrowed his eyes while Joshua just chuckled. “Well then, Everland it is.”

“When?”

Seungcheol took out his phone and started tapping away at it while Jeonghan and Joshua quietly finished the cake they were sharing. He looked up as they took the last bite.

“Next Wednesday, 8AM. I’ve already booked the tickets.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**taylor** @kmgtwts

Did you guys hear? Jeonghoe’s got a new boyfriend. TWO new boyfriends actually

**sun** @eggtartwonu

Replying to @kmgtwts

Wait, for real?? Wow…

**taylor** @kmgtwts

Replying to @eggtartwonu

What did you expect /eyeroll/

 

**laina** @fairy_hao

Replying to @kmgtwts

Kim Mingyu is devastated

**taylor** @kmgtwts

Replying to @fairyhao

Who cares? I’m more worried for Joshua and Seungcheol. I wonder if they know what theyre getting into

 

**black haired cheol fan** @ninetyfived

Replying to @kmgtwts

Wait are they j*ong***’s new boyfriends?

**taylor** @kmgtwts

Replying to @ninetyfived

Yeah, I saw them sitting close together at the café

**black haired cheol fan** @ninetyfived

Replying to @kmgtwts

What if they’re just friends

**taylor** @kmgtwts

Replying to @ninetyfived

I doubt it. Since when has jeonghan ever just stayed friends with anyone?

**Moon Junhui** @everyjune

Replying to @kmgtwts @ninetyfived

You guys are being really fkcing rude

**taylor** @kmgtwts

Replying to @ninetyfived @everyjune

Shut up Jun, is not as if youre still friends with him

**Moon Junhui** @everyjune

Replying to @kmgtwts @ninetyfived

Just because we don’t talk anymore doesn't mean we’re not friends

**taylor** @kmgtwts

Replying to @ninetyfived @everyjune

??? that’s exactly what it means??? Since we’re here why dont u tell us what actually happened between jeonghan, you, Minghao and mingyu

**taylor** @kmgtwts

Replying to @everyjune

As expected Junhui won’t say anything

**taylor** @kmgtwts

Whatever it is, Jeonghan is a slut.

 

 

 

To say Jeonghan was nervous would be a gross understatement.

He was a spring coiled tight, a million stomping elephants in his stomach, and he was fairly certain he was excreting excess bodily fluid (read: unnatural amounts of sweat). He made a mental note to spritz on a ton of deodorant before leaving. His hands felt clammy and although he’d practically emptied his entire closet and found about a dozen outfits he would’ve worn on any other day; none was good enough for _this_ date.

Jeonghan wasn’t sure why he was so jittery, honestly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been on dates before. He’d been on plenty, in fact, and would say he was rather experienced in that field. He’d been ice skating, to the movies, bungee-jumping and even climbed a small hill with one of his dates. (It’s safe to say that one didn’t go anywhere) But they had always just been casual, no strings attached.

Today, he’d be going on a date as someone’s _boyfriend._ Two someone’s, actually. And he’d be expected to act like he was _in a relationship._

Granted it was a fake relationship and both Joshua and Seungcheol had assured him that they could just be three regular guys hanging out as friends, but _still._

The thought of needing to impress _two_ people had Jeonghan discarding the thirteenth outfit he picked in favour of standing in front of the mirror in just his boxers, rethinking his life choices.

(It could also be because those two people were ridiculously beautiful, so ridiculously _good_ to be doing this for him, and he didn’t know how he was supposed to be repaying such a favour except by being the best fake boyfriend he could be.)

In the end, a whole whopping two hours later, Jeonghan waited a little impatiently outside his dorm building in an oversized red-striped shirt, old jeans and a white cap over his blonde hair. He looked a little like Wally, actually, but before he could even think to run back up and change, Joshua pulled up in front of him.

Joshua smiled and suddenly all the butterflies were quiet. “You look good,” Joshua complimented.

“Thank you,” Jeonghan replied, feeling his face turn red.

“Get in loser, we’re going to Everland!” Seungcheol cried from the back seat and Jeonghan laughed, rounding the front of the car to get into the passenger seat.

“Strap in,” Joshua said, that calm smile still on his lips and Jeonghan was suddenly very flustered. _What the fuck Yoon Jeonghan he has a boyfriend,_ and like the idiot he was Jeonghan turned around to look at said boyfriend. Seungcheol stared back, smiling brightly. _God help me._

Jeonghan whipped back to the front. It was quiet and awkward and he didn’t what to do or say or where to put his hands.

So he did what came naturally to him. He took out his phone and went on Snapchat, pointing the camera to the person in the back seat. “Cheol, where are we going?”

Seungcheol’s face broke into a mega grin and Jeonghan giggled. “EVERLAND!” Seungcheol cried. “We’re going to Everland! Everland! _Everland!_ EV-ER-LAND!”

At each word, Seungcheol would make a different pose and had Jeonghan giggling louder every time. Jeonghan turned the camera back to the front before the time ran out.

“Hi Jisoo!” Jeonghan waved.

“Hello!” Joshua said back, laughing but keeping his eyes on the road.

The timer ran out and Jeonghan posted the video to his story.

“So is this what you do?” Seungcheol asked, leaning forward in his seat, “Take random videos of you out and about and post them on social media?”

He didn’t sound accusatory, merely curious. Jeonghan nodded slowly. “Kind of. I do other stuff too like challenges and tags, but I’ve stopped since…”

His voice tapered off. No one said a thing and Jeonghan didn’t let the silence sit for long. “I still post on my Snapchat and Instagram stories though. It’s become a habit, even if I don’t do anything particularly fun.”

“Where do you have more followers on?” Joshua asked suddenly.

“Instagram. Why?”

“Maybe you should post something there too,” Seungcheol pitched in. “Maybe take a video of you changing the music or something you know, to kick off the date. I’ll be jamming in the backseat.”

“Yeah, sure. Okay.” It was a bit more scripted than Jeonghan was used to, especially for a mere Instagram story, but then again this whole dating thing was a giant farce anyway and at least the way Seungcheol started whining when Jeonghan played a song he didn’t like was genuine enough.

Even after Jeonghan stopped recording they were still fighting over the music so Joshua put his fingers over the knob and put on his own music instead.

Soft sounds of acoustic music and lyrics about Sunday mornings filled the car.

“ _Shu-a,_ you’re no fun!”

“My car, my rules,” Joshua said firmly.

Seungcheol pouted but he didn’t change the music. Jeonghan looked over at the younger boy curiously. “Shua?”

“Short for Joshua,” he explained. “It’s my English name.”

“He’s from America,” Seungcheol butt in. “Moved here in the last year of high school.”

“Yeah that sucked but I guess it was blessing in disguise ‘cause I met Seungcheol. He helped me through a lot of it.”

A fond smile had taken over the younger’s lips and when Jeonghan looked over to Seungcheol he reflected back the same expression.

It was suddenly too cloying in the car, filling up with a type of emotion that Jeonghan was sure he wasn’t welcomed to witness – shouldn’t even _be_ in such close proximity to this kind of intimacy.

“That’s nice,” he managed to say, before sinking into his seat and pretending to be interested in the scenery.

 

When they got to the amusement park Jeonghan’s mood had lifted significantly. Seungcheol was bouncing up and down like a little kid on a sugar rush, pointing at everything. Jeonghan made sure to grab a video of that but he had to stop when Seungcheol suddenly ran to them and grabbed their arms, pulling them to the rollercoasters.

The amusement park was lightly populated, it being a school day so there weren’t many people in line.

“We’re going on this one first,” Seungcheol demanded. It was the T-Express; arguably Everland’s scariest rollercoaster with its 120m drop, plenty more in between, and freakish number of twists. It didn’t help that the whole thing was made entirely of wood and looked like it might collapse any time.

“Seungcheol, you’re afraid of rollercoasters,” Joshua reminded.

Seungcheol gasped. “What! No I’m not!”

“The last time you went on one you covered your eyes the whole time and cried so hard I had to change my t-shirt.”

Jeonghan burst out laughing as Seungcheol’s face turned red from utter embarrassment. “That was years ago!” Seungcheol cried, horrified. “And you don’t have to tell everyone!”

‘What? It’s just Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan was too busy laughing to make out how he felt about that. He pulled his phone and started recording Seungcheol. “Guys, Cheol is afraid of rollercoasters.”

“No, I’m not!”

“He definitely is,” Joshua said off camera and Jeonghan moved the phone to face him, “He’ll cry like a baby just watch.”

Jeonghan flipped the camera back on himself. “Guys, there’s a problem here. We’re at an amusement park and Cheol is afraid of rollercoasters.”

“I’m _NOT_ scared!” Seungcheol tried to grab the phone but Jeonghan had already posted it to his story, cackling wickedly. All Seungcheol could do was huff in annoyance.

“I’ll prove it. The two of you can seat together and I’ll go alone in front. Then we’ll see who cries by the end of it.”

Joshua barked a laugh. “Are you sure about that?”

“Of course I’m sure!”

“Okay, then Jeonghan, get this on camera. Seungcheol, if you start crying any time during or after the ride, you’ll have to admit to Jeonghan’s– Um, how many followers do you have?”

“Seventeen thousand.”

“You’ll admit to Jeonghan’s seventeen thousand followers that you’re afraid of rollercoasters.”

A small knit formed between Seungcheol’s brows and _fuck_ if that wasn’t the cutest thing Jeonghan’s seen in a while. It took a few seconds for Jeonghan to realize the eldest had accepted Joshua’s challenge.

Jeonghan pointed his phone at Seungcheol who repeated Joshua’s words back to him.

Joshua’s eyes glimmered. “Alright then, let’s go.”

By the third drop Jeonghan swore he could hear loud, ugly sobbing coming from the front of the car and sure enough, when the rollercoaster finally came to a stop, Seungcheol was the first one out, crumpling to the ground like he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Seungcheollie, are you okay?” Jeonghan doesn’t know where the diminutive came from but it didn’t matter because Seungcheol was suddenly wrapped around him, sobbing pathetically. Jeonghan was a little shocked but Joshua only laughed at the eldest.

“I’d say I told you so, but–”

“Shut– _hic_ –the fuck– _hic_ –up.” The words came out with less bite than Seungcheol intended, the venom lost somewhere between the folds of Jeonghan’s shirt as he buried his face in his chest. Joshua snickered. “Jeonghan where’s your phone? I need to record this.”

Jeonghan had a hand on Seungcheol’s head, patting it gently. Everyone was looking at them weirdly but Jeonghan couldn’t exactly move and Joshua enjoyed revelling in his boyfriend’s pain too much. “In my back pocket.”

Joshua came around and took it. “Passcode?”

“1004,” Jeonghan blushed.

“That’s your birthday.”

“I know.”

“Anyone could’ve known that.”

“Yeah, I should change that.”

Joshua just chuckled softly and went to the app he was looking for.

“Hi Cheollie!” he greeted cheerfully.

“Go away!” Seungcheol wailed.

“So, are you afraid of rollercoasters?” Seungcheol looked so sad but cute cowering in his shirt that Jeonghan had to bite down a smile.

“ _Jisooo_.”

“Come on Cheollie the timer’s running out.”

“…I’m afraid of rollercoasters.”

The recording stopped just on time and Jeonghan burst out laughing. “I hate you both!” Seungcheol screamed but still, he didn’t let go of Jeonghan.

They ended up walking from the T-Express twenty minutes later, Seungcheol taking hold of each of their hands. The touch made his stomach stir oddly. Jeonghan took a Boomerang of their interlaced fingers swinging in time just so he would have an actual reason to hold them.

 

They decided to take things slow for a while and went on mild rides like the carousel and festival train, Jeonghan making sure to take plenty of photos of them being absolute doofuses. On the safari ride, Seungcheol made stupid faces at the lions but cowered back in his seat, clinging to Joshua when they moved towards him. Jeonghan and Joshua both teased him relentlessly afterwards.

Seungcheol was pretty good at hoops, as expected from the college basketball star, and won Jeonghan a Squirtle at one of the game booths. Then he went to another stall and played the hammer game and got Joshua a matching Eevee.

“You should get a Pokémon too,” Jeonghan said. “Then we can be a set and it’ll make for a really cute couple shot on Instagram.”

“Okay, but you guys have to win it for me.”

Joshua and Jeonghan ended up teaming up together to play a whack-a-mole and Seungcheol was ridiculously happy about the Growlithe they got him.

At one point Seungcheol thought it was smart to have the plushies re-enact a scene from the show (never mind the fact that the three Pokémon have never been on the same episode together all at once before) and Jeonghan had never laughed so hard in his life.

They went on a bunch of other rides and had a ton of fun…until Joshua stopped short in front of the Double Rock Spin.

“Let’s go on that one.”

“WHAT?!” both Jeonghan and Seungcheol exclaimed. Joshua giggled evilly. “Come on! Each of us gets a choice of rides, and Seungcheol already took the rollercoaster. This is mine.”

“But he also chose the bumper cars,” Jeonghan reminded.

“And you already went into the Horror Maze with Jeonghan,” Seungcheol added.

“And you two went on the Amazon Express!” Jeonghan pointed wildly between Seungcheol and Joshua. Joshua just rolled his eyes. “Yes but we went on those in twos, because I,” he pointed to himself, “hate bumper cars and you,” he turned to Seungcheol, “are afraid of ghosts, and you,” he frowned sternly at Jeonghan, “Didn’t want to join us on the Amazon Express.”

(Jeonghan had given the excuse that he didn’t like getting wet but it was really because the ride seats people in pairs and it’s slow and romantic and he really didn’t want to watch them pressed up against each other, Joshua’s lips close enough to brush against Seungcheol’s ears while Jeonghan got squeezed in with a stranger he didn’t know or was even mildly comfortable with.)

“This time we’re going together.”

“Ji- _soo!”_ It was actually a little cute how the whine fell in unison from their lips. Joshua was relentless, however.

“We’re going up and that’s final.”

“But it’s so high up!”

“And I’m scared!”

Their protests fell on deaf ears. Soon enough Jeonghan found himself strapped into incredibly bright, hot pink seats, restraints tight over him but somehow not tight enough. Both he and Seungcheol had insisted on Joshua being in the centre, just so neither of them had to be clinging to someone just as terrified as they were, but the evil glint in the younger’s eyes had Jeonghan rethinking their choice.

Too late, the ride started moving backwards, lifting into the air and Jeonghan could already hear Seungcheol’s sobbing.

Instinctively Jeonghan grabbed Joshua’s hand.

Joshua shot him a slight smirk. Jeonghan did _not_ like the look in his eyes at all.

“Don’t let g–”

The words stuck in his throat.

They were suddenly free-falling and a loud shriek ripped through his lungs. “OMMA!!!” Seungcheol was crying. “OMMA OMMA OMMA!”

It would’ve been funny if Jeonghan’s first instinct wasn’t to yell the exact same thing.

The ride spun and twisted around, throwing them up only to drag them back down again, flipping a whole 360 degrees about a dozen times until Jeonghan didn’t know which way was up or down anymore.

“OMMMMAAAAA!!! APPPAAAAAA!!!” Seungcheol screamed.

Jeonghan really wanted his parents too.

And Joshua. Joshua! He had the audacity to _laugh_!

“Open your eyes guys!” he shouted happily, “Look! It isn’t that bad!”

“SHUT UP!” Seungcheol shrieked. Joshua cackled at his misery. “Really! It’s not scary!”

This was the scariest ride Jeonghan had ever been on.

There was a pause in the ride and Jeonghan felt the younger tug at his hand. “Jeonghan, Jeonghan. Come on Hannie, open your eyes.”

“No!” he yelled, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter.

“Just open your eyes! We’re near the ground. Don’t worry, I promise.” Joshua’s voice was soft and calming amongst the terrified wailing around them, and Jeonghan found himself slowly relaxing.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, come on. Before the ride starts up again.”

Jeonghan opened his eyes.

Big mistake.

“ _JI-SOO–!_ ” But they were suddenly plunging, approaching the ground too fast and Joshua ripped his hands away, throwing them in the air. “ _Wooooooo!”_ he shouted gleefully.

Seungcheol broke down in his seat and Jeonghan cursed colourfully.

Finally, _fucking finally,_ the ride ended.

The harness lifted from their chests and Jeonghan dropped his head to his knees, breathing deeply.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Joshua asked cheerfully.

“You’re a fucking asshole!” Seungcheol wailed.

“I guess, but you love this asshole.”

“No, I don’t!” When Jeonghan looked up again he found Seungcheol standing in front of him, immediately taking his arm and pulling him away. “Me and Jeonghan, we’re going to sit on the bench over there and you’re gonna buy us ice-cream.”

Jeonghan didn’t miss the way Joshua rolled his eyes before they turned away.

“Chocolate or vanilla?” Joshua called.

“ _BOTH!_ ”

“Are you actually mad at Jisoo?” Jeonghan asked carefully when they had settled on the bench and Seungcheol’s pout still hadn’t subsided.

“What? Of course not.” His brows shot up, surprised. “I just like being a baby once in a while.”

Jeonghan giggled. “Cheol, you’ve been nothing but a baby this whole time.”

“Hey! I resent that!”

When Joshua comes back to them holding two cones in his hands, Jeonghan pulled out his camera and started recording again, slowly panning it to Seungcheol. “Aww, look it’s Jisoo being a cute boyfriend and bringing ice-cream back for our baby Cheollie,” Jeonghan cooed.

The elder was horrified. “I am _not_ a baby!”

“Yes you are, you said it yourself!”

“You sort of are Cheollie,” Joshua supplied which only brought on a round of whining from Seungcheol. The moment Jeonghan stopped recording Seungcheol burst into giggles. “This is actually pretty fun. Different, but fun.”

“What, faking a relationship?” Jeonghan teased.

“Nah. Hanging out with you.” Seungcheol’s smile was so sincere that he had to duck his head. He fiddled with his phone, checking on Snapchat to find he’d already gotten over a thousand views.

 

The last ride of the day was the Ferris wheel. They’d taken a thousand photos and videos in between, Jeonghan posting religiously to both his Instagram and Snapchat. Somewhere along the way the intervals between his snaps had grown longer as he lost track of time having too much fun. The sun was dipping low, turning the sky gold. Seungcheol swiped the phone from his fingers.

“Go stand against the pier with Joshua next to you. Look cute.”

“Um–” But Joshua was already next to him, hands on his waist. The butterflies started zipping about against, wild and agitated but one look at Joshua’s smile and his worries melted away.

“Hello,” Joshua said softly.

“Hello,” Jeonghan murmured back, finding it hard to meet the younger’s gaze. He wasn’t sure why he was so shy.

“Did we do a good job for the first date?”

Jeonghan blushed. “Yes. It was great.”

“Just great?”

Was Hong Jisoo teasing him?

“It was one of the better dates I’ve been on.”

“Not the best?”

Jeonghan pretended to think about it. “Nah. Nothing can beat that one time this guy brought me to a cow farm and we got to milk the cows and feed them hay.”

Joshua pursed his lips. “We’ll try harder next time then.”

Jeonghan didn’t even realize they were done until Seungcheol draped his arms around the both of them, whining about getting on the Ferris wheel. The eldest laced his fingers with both of theirs and they walked hand in hand towards the last ride. This time Jeonghan didn’t take a Boomerang of it.

Inside, the space was small and it could barely fit all three of them but somehow they made it work. Joshua was pressed against Seungcheol, both looking out the window, and the golden light that fell across their faces made them look ethereal. Jeonghan felt his heart lurch. Without really thinking about it he snapped a photo and captioned it: “My loves.” He pocketed his phone and let his gaze wander outside.

No one spoke as they reached the top, watching the sun as it sunk behind the clouds and finally taking all the light with it. When they came back down it was night-time as if someone had flipped a switch when they were in the air, and coloured lights lit up all the statues and walkways.

The fountain was a fluorescent blue, then pink, then green and the air was suddenly a lot chillier. Joshua shivered and Jeonghan resisted the urge to run a hand down his arm to warm him up. Seungcheol does it instead.

“Maybe it’s time for us to go?”

Jeonghan nodded. “Yeah it’s getting late. I have morning classes tomorrow.”

“Me too,” Joshua yawned and it was easily one of the cutest things Jeonghan had ever seen.  They exited the park happy and sated, strolling slowly back to the car.

“Wait,” Jeonghan stopped them, “One last selfie.”

Seungcheol’s hard chest against his back and the scent of Joshua’s strawberry shampoowase more than a little distracting. He took the photo anyway. He put on a time stamp on the snap along with a smiley face. _‘Good night~’_

He looked up and there was a funny look on both of their faces. “What?” Jeonghan said.

“Nothing,” Seungcheol replied too quickly. “Let’s go.”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes but didn’t question it. He was too tired, anyway. Taking Joshua’s outstretched hand, who in turn put his right hand into Seungcheol’s, Jeonghan let himself be dragged back to the car and driven home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

w.junhui

Sep 28, 9:50 pm Replied to your story  
Hey are those your new boyfriends? Why didnt you tell us? Dont answer that I know things have been tense between all of us... but I thought you'd tell me at least Sep 29, 1:34 am ... Alright, good night Jeonghan

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**@everyjune replied to your story.**

Sep 13, 9:50pm

_Hey are those your new boyfriends?_

_Why didn’t you tell us?_

_Don’t answer that._

_I know things have tense between all of us…_

_But I thought you’d tell me at least._

Sep 14, 1:54am

_…_

_Alright, good night Jeonghan._

**seen @hannie.milk**

**hongbongdingdong (8)**

**Today, 6:34am**

**Soonyoungie**

_Okay so Hoonie told me to wait until morning_

_And its morning_

_So uhm_

_Jisoo?? Seungcheol?? What’s going on??_

**Cheol issa Baby <3**

_Why are you awake at 6am??_

**Hoonie**

_Why are you??_

**Cheol issa Baby <3**

_Unlike some people I actually went to sleep last night_

_And I was horny_

**Hoonie**

_FOR FUCK’S SAKE_

**Soonyoungie**

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**Maknae Chan**

_What’s going on?_

**Soonyoungie**

_GO BACK TO SLEEP_

**Hoonie**

_HONG JISOO WHERE ARE YOU_

_TAKE CARE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND FFS_

**Seokminnie!**

_Why is everyone screaming_

**Maknae Chan**

_I have no idea_

**Hoonie**

_HONG JISOO_

_I’m up, I’m up_

**Hoonie**

_YOUR BOYFRIEND’S HORNY_

**_Was_** _horny_

_Who do you think helped him out?_

**Soonyoungie**

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**Maknae Chan**

_I wish I stayed asleep_

**Seokminnie!**

_I wish I could go back to sleep TT_

**Hansolo Boi**

_What is going on!!_

**Maknae Chan**

_Jisoo hyung and seungcheol hyung had morning sex_

**Hansolo Boi**

_Really? Me too!!_

_Yeah boi_

**Hoonie**

_I am friends with perverts_

**Seokminnie!**

_Hey having regular sex is perfectly healthy_

**Cheol issa Baby <3**

_This why ur my favourite_

**Soonyoungie**

_OH MY GOD CAN WE JUST GET BACK ON TOPIC_

**Seokminnie!**

_There was a topic?_

**Maknae Chan**

_^same_

**Soonyoungie**

_SOO, CHEOL, ARE YOU GUYS DATING YOON JEONGHAN?!?!?!?!_

**Hansolo Boi**

_WHAT_

**Seokminnie!**

_WHAT!_

_I’m supposed to go on a jog with Yuna now but WHO GIVES A FUCK WHAT THE FUCK_

**Hansolo Boi**

_SEUNGKWAN’S SCREAMING_

**Maknae Chan**

_Yoon Jeonghan?? As in, THE Yoon Jeonghan??_

**Hoonie**

_One of you better answer istg_

_Soonyoung’s been bothering me since yesterday_

**Soonyoungie**

_GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

**Maknae Chan**

_Hyung?_

**Seokminnie!**

_SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING IM SUPER LATE_

**Hansolo Boi**

_SEUNGKWAN’S STILL SCREAMING_

**Cheol issa Baby <3**

_You wanna tell them?_

**Hansolo Boi**

_(Wait why are you guys texting each other)_

_Nah you go ahead._

_(cheol’s taking a dump lmao)_

**Hansolo Boi**

_(eww)_

**Cheol issa Baby <3**

_Yeah me and Jisoo are both dating Jeonghan._

**Soonyoungie**

_Holy sh-_

**Seokminnie!**

_WHAT!_

**Maknae Chan**

_Wow hyung…_

**Hansolo Boi**

_Wow… That’s… Congratulations?_

_Seungkwan just hit me for saying it like that. I meant, CONGRATULATIONS!_

**Maknae Chan**

_Yeah congratz hyung_

**Seokminnie!**

_I’m still in shock but yeah, congratulations I guess_

**Cheol issa Baby <3**

_Thanks guys_ _J_

**Hoonie**

_Does he make you guys happy?_

_Yes._

_We’re very happy_ _J_

**Cheol issa Baby <3**

_We like him a lot_

**Hoonie**

_Then that’s all we need to know. Congratulations_

**Soonyoungie**

_I still have questions tho, but yeah congratz_

**Hansolo Boi**

_Me too. Both me and Seungkwan wanna know stuff_

**Seokminnie!**

_Can we talk about this later tho?? Yuna’s gonna kill me_

_I’m so late_

_Yeah of course. We’ll even bring him to meet you guys soon_

_I think you guys will really like him :)_

**Hansolo Boi**

_Maybe…_

_People say a lot of things about him_

**Cheol issa Baby <3**

_Please don’t judge him :(_

_Everyones so mean to him_

**Hoonie**

_I promise I’ll keep an open mind_

**Soonyoungie**

_Me too_

**Maknae Chan**

_Same here hyung_

**Seokminnie!**

_Me four?_

**Hansolo Boi**

_Okay Seungkwan and I will try_

_Thanks guys. :)_

_You’ll love him, seriously_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being in a fake relationship, as Jeonghan had found out, was a lot like being in a real relationship except without the crippling fear of doing something wrong that would inevitably push the other away and falling into an incurable case of heartbreak. Having two boyfriends just added to the fun.

They did usual boyfriend things like walking him to and from class and sitting with him at lunch, whispering softly in his ears as if they were sharing the world’s biggest secrets and overall being ridiculously adorable whenever there was people around to see. It was the kind of vomit-inducing public displays of affection that Jeonghan absolutely loathed and vowed never to do when he was in a relationship, but here he was anyway, shoving it into everyone’s faces that the three of them were _together_ seemingly every second of every day. Of course, it was all just for show (Seungcheol usually just gossiped about his professors whenever he whispered into Jeonghan’s ears), but Jeonghan couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

In fact, he loved it.

He craved the affection and the attention showered on him from both sides and he liked being complemented on how good he looked every now and then, even if he was just dressed in some old sweats and a university pullover. (Seungcheol and Joshua were both stupidly talented at finding good things to say about each other and about him: “You’re pretty when you smile like that Cheollie”; “Your hair looks good today Hannie”; “Aww, you’re so cute Shua!”)

It felt nice being intimately close with someone without needing it to be anything serious.

Huh. Maybe Jeonghan _was_ a hoe.               

It was because of his reputation anyway that helped him meet Joshua and Seungcheol, and for that Jeonghan was actually a little thankful. They certainly made his days brighter and he was a lot less lonely since they came into his life.

For the first time, Jeonghan thought that maybe, he didn’t have it so bad.

About three weeks into their fake relationship Joshua and Seungcheol decided it was time for Jeonghan to meet their friends. Jeonghan had insisted on meeting them earlier actually, but school had just started and there was a lot of shifting around to be done, organizing classes and preparing for the new semester so finding a date where all of them could meet took longer than expected.

That day however, Jeonghan felt as nervous as he did when they were going on their first date.

It was irrational (Jeonghan was sure Joshua and Seungcheol were friends with nice people) but again he felt that same need to impress and gain their approval – this time not from Joshua and Seungcheol but their friends. He wanted them to _like_ him and maybe become his friends too.

After class on Thursday Jeonghan walked outside to find Seungcheol leaning against the wall, already waiting for him. He smiled nervously, moving towards the older.

“Scared?” Seungcheol asked, wrapping an arm around him easily.

“Maybe a little.”

“Well don’t be, they’re all very nice. And they’re younger than us anyway. If they don’t like you they have to at least respect you.”

Jeonghan whined at that. “But I don’t _want_ them to not like me.”

“They won’t! It’s just a just in case kind of thing.” Seungcheol only laughed when Jeonghan pouted, shoving him playfully in the shoulder.

“Where’s Jisoo?”

“He’s already at the Quad. He had to get stuff from the music room so it’s easier if he just meets us there.”

Jeonghan nodded, letting the elder guide him there. The last time Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Joshua had all been at the Quad was when Mingyu was harassing him and led them into this whole fake relationship.

Now Jeonghan was going to be introduced to their friends as their new _boyfriend_.

The thought could freak anyone out.

Everyone was already there when they reached. They took up a significant corner of the Quad, some sprawled out across the grass while others laughed heartily at a joke someone told. There was only seven of them but it felt like a small army and Jeonghan was suddenly intimidated. He felt incredibly inadequate again, his palms starting to sweat. Before he could back out and make up some lame excuse like forgetting a consultation with a professor, Seungcheol was already pulling him forward and into the circle of people.

“GUYS!” Seungcheol shouted loudly – no way could Jeonghan escape now, “Look who I brought!”

Joshua’s face broke out into a smile and their eyes met. Just like the first time, Jeonghan felt his nervousness fade away.

“Everyone, this is Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said proudly.

“Hello!” they replied in unison.

“Hi everyone,” he murmured back. Jeonghan was normally not this shy but he found himself pressing against Seungcheol’s side and trying to hide behind him under the weight of six pairs of eyes watching him.

“Why don’t you guys go in a circle an introduce yourself?” Seungcheol suggested, noticing Jeonghan’s reluctance to start first.

“Okay I’ll go first,” a bright, cheery-faced boy spoke up, smiling pleasantly. “My name’s Seungkwan and a third year Music major like Jisoo-hyung and Jihoon-hyung.”

The boy named Jihoon didn’t smile but instead lifted two fingers up as a sort of salute. He was the smallest out of all of them but looked the most intimidating.

“I’m Seokmin!”

“And I’m Soonyoung!” Two boys shouted out almost at the same time. They had smiles that filled their entire faces and Jeonghan couldn’t help his grin widening. “It’s nice to meet you,” he told them.

A foreign-looking boy with blond hair that flopped into his eyes gave a little wave. “I’m Hansol.”

“And I’m the maknae, Chan.” He looked at the older shyly and Jeonghan already knew they were going to be close. “I’m the only freshman here. Take care of me well, hyung.”

“I will, Channie,” Jeonghan giggled.

Jeonghan quickly loosened up after that. Surprisingly it was Jihoon who gestured at him to sit next to him while everyone bombarded him with questions. The boy’s quiet presence kept him grounded as Jeonghan tried to keep up with the group’s more excitable bunch. Apparently both Joshua and Seungcheol had refused to tell them anything about him, so they were all eager to get to know him.

It was like Seungcheol had said; they were all very nice and Jeonghan fit into the group easily.

It was only after a while that Jeonghan noticed Joshua was setting up his guitar, hooking it up to a small amplifier and attaching a sort of microphone to his shirt. A small crowd had gathered around them.

“What’s happening?” Jeonghan whispered, noticing the hush that’s fallen over everyone. Jihoon raised a brow.

“You don’t know?”

“Well if I did I wouldn’t be asking, now would I?”

Jihoon chuckled drily. “Jisoo’s doing a live session. He does that sometimes and puts it up on his channel.”

Right. Jeonghan almost forgot about that. Joshua was a Youtube artist with a medium-sized following but steadily gaining popularity. He briefly wondered what Joshua’s fans thought about them dating. (Well, fake-dating, but they didn’t know that.)

“He’s singing an original song today,” Jihoon was saying. “It’s the first one he’s ever shared with us.”

Joshua was finally done tuning his guitar and Jeonghan’s heart jumped briefly when he realized he was sitting directly opposite the younger. But Joshua shot him a smile and like always, Jeonghan calmed down.

Jeonghan felt a presence behind him and he realized it was Seungcheol holding a GoPro in one hand. Seungcheol shot him a grin, ruffling his hair.

“Are you supposed to be recording this?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yeah, I’m his designated cameraman.”

Jeonghan pouted. “You could’ve told me. I would’ve brought out my camera or something.”

Seungcheol just chuckled, shaking his head. “No, today, you just watch and listen.”

“Hello everyone,” Joshua began and the crowd cheered loudly. Joshua’s eyes crinkled up into that shy smile Jeonghan was starting to love. “It’s been a while since I did my last live cover.” He strummed a few chords as he spoke. “Today I’ll be playing for you guys an original song. I wrote this one day for someone very special.” Maybe Jeonghan was imagining things but did Joshua Hong just glance at him? Joshua dropped his gaze, going back to strumming his guitar. “I won’t say too much. This song is called, _Falling for You._ ”

_After I see you,_

_I keep thinking about you_

_I feel stupid._

_Where are you, my happiness?_

_I’m glad I found you~_

_That person, appeared in front of my eyes_

_Here they are~_

_Should I say it or not?_

_A lot of worries are stuck in my head._

_We were supposed to drink coffee together,_

_But my second cup is already empty._

_I’m falling for, you,_

_I’m falling for you._

_I’m falling for you, once again~_

_I’m falling for, you._

_I’m falling for… you~_

_It’s too late now to escape~_

Jeonghan didn’t realize they had locked eyes the entire time. The audience clapped and cheered loudly around him but all he was aware of was Joshua’s gaze locked on him and the soft, upturned quirk of his lips.

His heart beat loud in his ears. Hong Jisoo just _sang to him_. And he enjoyed every single second.

The younger’s gaze soon became too heavy to hold and Jeonghan looked away first, only to find the lens of a GoPro pointing straight at him. Immediately his stomach curdled with guilt.

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

“Just recording your pretty face,” Seungcheol replied, a corner of his mouth lifted up in a smirk. “You two look good together on camera.”

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Jeonghan scolded, feeling even worse.

“Why not? It’s true.” Seungcheol panned the camera between the two of them. Joshua grinned. “I’m hella lucky to have such cute boyfriends.”

“Ugh, it’s worse now that there are three of you.” Jihoon scrunched his nose up in disgust.

“What are you talking about?” Seungcheol pointed the camera at him. ~~~~

“I kinda wanna puke every second of the day now and not just every minute like I used too.”

“Well prepare several bags Jihoonie because I’m never going to stop talking about them.” Seungcheol stuck out his tongue childishly and they all laughed when the younger only groaned. Jeonghan tried to do the same but the queasiness remained in his gut, twisting into something ugly and uncomfortable.

 _Don’t fall, don’t fall, don’t fall,_ Jeonghan reminded himself even as Joshua put an arm around him and he leaned into the younger’s vanilla scent, the soft rumble of the younger’s laughter reverberating through his own body. _Hong Jisoo is not yours._

_This is all pretend._

_(“Do you think he liked it?”_

_“The song?”_

_“Yeah. Do you think… He gets it?”_

_“Did you see the way he was looking at you the whole time? He definitely liked it Jisoo.”_

_“Do you think… He might like me?”_

_“Maybe not yet. But you’ll get there. We both will. Don’t worry.”_

_“I want him.”_

_“Me too.”)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A Day in Everland**

**hanniemilk**

** Subscribe 1.8M                                                                             731,503 views**

**Published on Sep 17, 2017**

Long time no see guys! :) Decided to start making videos again now that I'm in a much better place... Hope you guys enjoy our day out at Everland as much as we did!

This was NOT sponsored! Cheol just missed the place :3

 

COMMENTS • 1,004

**Jeonghan’s Warm Cup of Milk** Ahhh glad you're back Jeonghan! Missed your videos so much :((( Also, the three of you look so good together!!! Hope it lasts long!!!

 **Baby ChimChim** YES FINALLY, THE KING OF YOUTUBE IS BACK! SLAY BITCH SLAYYYYYYYYYY

 **ja** Glad to hear you're in a better place. ur boyfriends are so hot, I’m jealous D:

 **#HOLIDAYNIGHT66** I nutted wtf theyre so hot

 **cianna** BRUH IF BOYS COULD HAVE BABIES THEYRE CHILDREN WOULD BE THE HOTTEST KIDS ON THE PLANET

 **Aiden O** Awww Cheolsoo looks like theyre having so much fun!!! And Jeonghan too I guess haha

          + **cryptic child** theyre three now asshole  >:( respect their relationship

          + **rein** do they need a fourth?

          + **hillybillyscrotum** i wouldnt mind...

 

 

 

October rolled in without much fanfare.

After he posted the video of the three of them together at Everland, his social media sites gained a sudden peak in notifications but he still hadn’t cleared any of them yet or opened the countless DMs and texts from his old friends, only using the story functions on Instagram and Snapchat when they went on dates. He chalked it up to not having the time – between juggling classes, pretending to be boyfriends on campus and going on dates every now and then, it was easy to give that excuse – but the truth was, he was afraid. He was afraid of what people had to say about him, about what they thought of him, and although he’d gone so far as to turn off his DMs on both Twitter and Instagram, he couldn’t stop the comments.

The ones that he had merely glanced at somehow managed to pick apart all of his insecurities, so casually cruel in the name of being honest, and some nights he wished he had never started this whole thing. The fame he had worked hard to garner was now the very thing bringing him down.

Meanwhile, the three of them had fallen into a sort of routine.

Since none of them had classes on Wednesdays it automatically become date day, while Friday was designated movies nights at Joshua and Seungcheol’s apartment – the one day of the week where Jeonghan let himself stay over at their place. In the mornings they’d hang out at the Quad before lectures started then at Joshua and Seungcheol’s apartments in the evenings. Some nights they went out and ate a late supper, driving through the lamp lit streets and through tunnels like they were in some sort of angsty teenage movie.

Jeonghan had also become closer with their friends since the first time they met, and it was nice to bump into a friendly face around campus once in a while. He hadn’t seen many of those recently.

That day Jeonghan walked out of the lecture theatre to find Seungcheol there just like any other Tuesday, except something was a little different. Joshua was there too.

The sudden grin that spread across his face surprised even himself, but Jeonghan immediately stepped forward and pulled the younger into a tight hug.

(No one really knew when that started, but it was customary now, almost second nature, for all of them to greet each other with an embrace and it was scary how well their bodies fit against one another.)

“Shua! What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?”

“Nope,” Joshua shook his head, popping the ‘p’. “I took the day off.”

Jeonghan’s first instinct was to worry. “Why? What happened?”

His eyes twinkled when he held up a piece of paper. “Guess who got a 98 on that music theory paper he was freaking out about for over three weeks?”

Jeonghan’s eyes widened. “You?”

“Yeah baby!” Joshua yelled and Jeonghan squealed loudly, jumping up and down in happiness for his friend. “I knew you could do it! I knew it, I knew it, I’m so proud of you!” Without much thought Jeonghan rushed forward to give him another tight squeeze and it pleased him when Joshua didn’t pull away.

“Thanks Hannie,” is all Joshua said, the twinkle still in his eyes.

Seungcheol watched this all with mild amusement, slinging his arm over each of their shoulders when Jeonghan finally let go of the youngest.

“Alright, so we’re definitely going to have to celebrate after all the torture you put the _both_ of us through because of this paper.”

Joshua reddened. “I wasn’t _that_ bad…”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a look. “Jisoo, you wouldn’t stop playing Amazing Grace on the guitar at 3am in the morning and made us harmonize to it,” Seungcheol reminded.

“I didn’t even know the lyrics!” Jeonghan complained.

Joshua got even redder. “It’s what I do when I’m stressed!”

“And not to mention you got us so worried when you wouldn’t wake up after passing out for a whole seventeen hours,” Seungcheol added a little quietly. Jeonghan remembered that day very distinctly. His heart had never plunged to his stomach so fast when Seungcheol called him up, voice cracking a little, telling him that Joshua still hadn’t woken up from his ‘nap’.

When Jeonghan got there Joshua had broken out in a cold sweat and was shivering in his sleep, soaking through his clothes. They had been so close to calling an ambulance when he finally jerked awake after one last desperate shake from Seungcheol.

The eldest had been so relieved he immediately broke down into tears.

Jeonghan had wanted to do just that too, but with Joshua still a shaking mess and Seungcheol emotionally unstable, he had to be the strong one. He softly chided Seungcheol and made him dry his tears so he could help Joshua into a bath while Jeonghan made food for all of them.

They had cuddled up on Joshua’s bed an hour later, Joshua still weak but fed and conscious, squashed between the two of them.

The next morning the three of them brought Joshua to the doctor’s and the youngest got progressively better in the following days.

It was a harrowing experience and Jeonghan had never been so scared for someone else before. But it made him realize that the three of them worked well together; that if one or two of them were to fall apart, there would always be someone to catch them.

“I’m sorry I made you guys so worried,” present Joshua murmured, eyes downcast. “I’ll take care of myself better next time.”

“No, it’s our fault for not taking care of _you_ properly,” Seungcheol countered. “We should’ve made you eat right and get more sleep.”

Jeonghan fought down the little flutter in his belly when he realized Seungcheol had included _him_ in the ‘we’. It helped him entertain the possibility that just maybe they believed the three of them worked well together too.

“Alright we have to stop being so sad,” Jeonghan demanded. “We are going to _celebrate_ that paper well done and we’re going to do that by moving Friday movie night to _tonight_ and we’ll eat a ton of pizza and start on that Marvel cinematics marathon we always say we’re going to go on but never actually do, okay?”

Joshua and Seungcheol both giggle at that and Jeonghan smiled.

In the end they did exactly as Jeonghan envisioned, with a slight tweak in the food ordered (ramen not pizza) and what they ended up watching (Joshua and Seungcheol were actually sappy romantics and insisted on re-watching Descendants of the Sun again).

At around eleven Jeonghan figured it was time for him to be getting back to his dorm room and slowly extricated himself from the mess of limbs that was slung around him.

Seungcheol’s head shifted in his lap, a little frown forming between his brows as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. Jeonghan would be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the cutest things he’d ever seen.

“Hannie?” the male asked, voice a little groggy from the short nap, “Where are you going?”

“Back to my dorm silly,” Jeonghan cooed. “Go back to sleep. Tell Jisoo I said good night.”

“Tell me yourself.” Joshua stirred awake, lifting his head from his shoulder. He pouted up at the older. “It’s late. Stay.”

“No can do. I have to get back to my dorm room.”

“No you don’t,” Seungcheol mumbled, burying his head into Jeonghan’s tummy and making him giggle. “You’re warm and I’m lazy to move. Stay.”

“You two can stay on the couch, I’m not stopping you. I’ll just go back on my own.” Jeonghan tried to get Seungcheol off him but it was near impossible, especially with Joshua still pressed insistently against his arm.

“Come on guys, its Wednesday tomorrow! Let me get some sleep before whatever date one of you decides to bring me on later.”

“Sleep _here,_ ” Seungcheol insisted.

“No.”

Seungcheol huffed. “Fine.”

He let go of Jeonghan and the younger quickly got up before he changed his mind. Joshua whined at the loss of body heat but quietened when Seungcheol scooted up and rested his head in his lap instead.

A warm feeling fluttered in Jeonghan’s stomach – something like fondness – as he watched the two of them cuddled up on the couch.

He turned away towards the door and walked back alone.

 

The next morning Jeonghan was woken up to loud whispering, uncomfortable jostling and two faces pressed close to his, yelling, “Surprise! Happy birthday!”

“What?” Jeonghan replied groggily.

Joshua chuckled. “It’s your birthday Hannie! Make a wish.”

It was then that Jeonghan noticed the small cake he held out towards him, candles already lit.

“Is it really?” he asked, not quite awake yet. He didn’t even realize his birthday was today.

“Yup, October fourth.” Seungcheol smiled. “Blow out the candles, angel.”

Jeonghan was too sleepy to be embarrassed by the pet name and did as he was told.

“Did you make a wish?” Joshua asked. Jeonghan only nodded drowsily. He rubbed at his eyes, only just taking in the clothes the two of them were wearing and the GoPro in Seungcheol’s hands.

“Why are you two dressed so nice?” Jeonghan complained. “And are you filming this?”

“It’s a secret,” Joshua said. “And yeah, Seungcheol’s filming.”

“You’re turning out really cute on camera babe,” their oldest approved, giving a thumbs up. Jeonghan groaned, burying his head in the sheets.

“ _Stooooop_ , I look gross in the morning.”

“No you don’t, you look just like an angel who fell from heaven.”

“Isn’t that a bad thing? Don’t angels have to do something really bad to be kicked out of heaven?”

“Well it’s a good thing for us.” Seungcheol’s mischievous grin had Jeonghan’s insides curdling warmly, “We’re so lucky to have met someone as beautiful as you.”

At those cheesy words Jeonghan groaned even louder while Joshua and Seungcheol just laughed, cooing about how adorable he was.

Seungcheol pulled him out of bed eventually and pushed him down the hall to the showers to clean up. He came back to find Joshua and Seungcheol sitting on his bed and chair respectively, consuming his birthday cake.

“Hey that’s mine!” Jeonghan whined.

“We saved you a piece,” Seungcheol shrugged.

Jeonghan only grumbled, moving to the table to eat his cake. That was when he noticed the red light on the GoPro, sitting quietly in the corner and watching him eat.

“You’re recording this too?” Jeonghan questioned. “What for?”

“For your birthday video of course. Every self-respecting social influencer needs a self-indulgent, self-absorbed ‘Happy Birthday to Me!’ video.” Joshua turned to him. “Except yours will be recorded and edited by us, your thoughtful boyfriends, so at least it won’t be so shallow.”

Jeonghan raised a brow. “Are we doing something special today?”

“Like I said, it’s a secret.”

Jeonghan huffed. “At least tell me if I have to wear something nice.”

“Hannie, you look nice all the time,” Seungcheol answered nonchalantly and Joshua nodded in agreement.  He stuffed his face with cake to hide his growing blush.

 

A few weeks ago Jeonghan had planned on celebrating his birthday all on his own with a cold pizza and some beer, maybe hit up a club if he was feeling better. Today he was on the road with two people who were very important to him, and was bringing him somewhere to celebrate this special day with him.

Jeonghan was glad that it turned out this way instead.

But was it a date? Or was it just a day out with three good friends?

The camera seemed to mean that it was all just pretence because the video was going to be watched by people who believed the three of them were together.

But Seungcheol’s thumb was tracing circles into the back of his hand outside of the camera’s frame and Joshua had his fingers on his shoulder, drumming a tune to an unknown beat.

_Friends don’t touch like this._

But today was October 4th. Today was his birthday.

And Jeonghan decided to let whatever happened, happen.

 

He smelled the sea before he saw it.

That was in great part due to the blindfold Seungcheol had insisted he put on a kilometre back, but the salty tang in the air would’ve been hard to miss in any case.

It was several more metres before he heard it; the crashing of the waves against the rocks and the soft lap of shallower waters – so close it felt like they were _in_ the water.

“Just in time,” Seungcheol murmured.

The blindfold fell away from his eyes and Jeonghan met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; the sun bleeding into life, turning the sky pink and blue – a sliver of a whole peeking behind large misty clouds.

The ocean surrounded them on three sides, the car so close to the edge of the rocky spit that if he rolled down the windows he could feel the salty sea spray on him.

“Happy birthday Jeonghan,” Joshua whispered.

It was cold for October and even in his thick layers Jeonghan could feel the cold of the air rushing towards him. “Wow,” he breathed. Seungcheol opened the door and walked to the front of the car. He raised his hands up to the sky and he looked beautiful like that; a dark figure against a hazy horizon, the waves coming up around him like they wanted to embrace him.

Joshua touched his arm. “Let’s go outside.”

Jeonghan nodded slowly, caught in a trance. They came to stand beside Seungcheol and then they became part of that beautiful scenery too, three figures against a vast emptiness that was all too full of… something.

Without really thinking Jeonghan took each of their hands and squeezed them, tight.

Seungcheol turned to him, smiling. “Happy birthday beautiful.”

 

After the sun had fully risen Seungcheol drove them back down from the lookout and onto the beach. They played in the sand for a while, writing their names and watching it get washed away, running from the waves as it crashed onto the coast. Either Joshua or Seungcheol would be filming at any one time while the other would be by his side, holding his hand or his waist or smiling so sweetly at him that his insides turned to mush and he forgot how to breathe.

They stayed until it got too cold and Seungcheol drove them to a seaside food stop for lunch. It was warm and quiet inside – only half-full – and the lady at the counter gave them free seaweed soup and rice cakes because they told her it was Jeonghan’s birthday.

“What do you want to do now?” Seungcheol asked after they left the place. Their hands were intertwined and they swung in time to the rhythm of their steps.

“I don’t know I kinda just want to spend time with you guys.” The words slipped out before his brain approved of them and he felt his face heating up. But Joshua just beamed at him, taking his other hand.

“What is the one thing you’ve always wanted to do but never got a chance to?” the youngest prompted.

“I want to learn how to drive a car,” Jeonghan blurted out.

Jeonghan felt his face turn red as the two stopped short, looking at him with shocked expressions.

“You don’t know how to drive a car.” It was more of a statement than a question. Jeonghan shook his head, embarrassed. Between his dorm being only a short five-minute walk from campus and Joshua and Seungcheol driving him around everywhere (since it was _their_ car), the topic never really came up.

But now it was out in the open and Jeonghan wished they would be less judgemental about it.

“Stop looking at me like that!” he complained. “Lots of people don’t know how to drive cars. Public transport exist!”

“Yeah, but it’s just,” Joshua looked between him and Seungcheol, “Well _I_ always just assumed you knew!”

“Same,” Seungcheol agreed.

“Well I don’t, okay. If you didn’t want to teach me you could’ve just said so,” Jeonghan huffed, stomping back to the car.

“Aww Hannie, no need to get all mad.” Joshua put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. “We’ll teach you. We were just surprised, that’s all.”

“I can’t believe you guys are being mean to me on my birthday,” Jeonghan pouted. Seungcheol giggled, striding forward and squashing his cheeks between his hands. “It’s only ‘cause you look so cute when you’re pouting.”

“ _Stop it,”_ Jeonghan groused, except it came out sounding like, “ _Stupid,”_ which really, wasn’t too bad an alternative.

Seungcheol chuckled, draping an arm over his shoulder.

“Come on,” the older said, “Let’s teach you how to drive.”

 

It was easier said than done.

They had found a long stretch of empty road to practice on, the beach being close to big patches of farmland, but Jeonghan was probably not mentally prepared to drive a car that day because he kept swerving off the path even if was a straight stretch of road.

Joshua’s constant laughter and insistence at filming the whole thing did not help much either.

Seungcheol was patient, however, and kept working at it with him until Jeonghan demanded they give up.

Afterwards they ended up lying on the roof of the car, watching the clouds as they passed by above. He didn’t remember much of what happened after that. They talked about school and maybe they drove somewhere to get dinner, but it was hazy.

Jeonghan only remembered the warmth of both Seungcheol and Joshua’s smiles as they looked at him, the firmness of their bodies pressed against his, and the sweet smell of their scents intermingling together as they laid against his chest, his heart beating so loudly he was sure they could hear.

 

They made it as far as halfway back before Seungcheol pulled them off the highway and onto an unmarked path.

Jeonghan looked over to Joshua who was just as confused as he was.

“I wanted to show you guys something before we go back,” Seungcheol explained. Joshua just shrugged when he noticed Jeonghan’s questioning eyes on him.

Several twists and turns later, the journey entirely uphill, Seungcheol stopped at the base of what looked like a grassy hill. It was dark up here, the only light coming from the moon above. Seungcheol got out of the car and they followed.

Joshua’s fingers found Jeonghan’s easily.

Seungcheol was climbing up the hill and they paused a little way from him, unsure. He turned around to look at them. “Come on,” he urged.

The two shared a glance before taking careful steps through the darkness, tall grass concealing the ground from their unaccustomed eyes. Seungcheol was standing up over the edge of something, gaze far away.

When they reached his side, Jeonghan gasped.

“Oh wow,” Joshua whispered.

Below them, the land was spread out like a map. The lamp-lined streets looked like thin, glittering veins, merging into bigger streams until they formed great rivers of light – the major highways moving traffic into the heart of the city. It pulsed with life, bright and alive despite the surrounding darkness.

It was crazy to think that they merely made up a sliver of that big, big city.

“I suddenly feel so small,” Jeonghan breathed.

Seungcheol’s smile was slow and soft. “I come up here sometimes when things get tough. It helps clear my head.”

“You never told me about this,” Joshua murmured, sounding a little awestruck.

“I didn’t want to share. Not before at least.” Seungcheol turned his eyes to them. “It felt right to do it today though. I don’t know. I just wanted us to have something together.”

Jeonghan instantly felt a plunging in his stomach. That wasn’t right. Seungcheol didn’t have to share something this special with him – especially not him. He was just a fake third in their perfectly healthy relationship. Joshua should be mad that he was being included in this.

But when he turned to look at Joshua their youngest was beaming happily. Jeonghan felt his fingers being squeezed – he didn’t even realize they were still holding hands.

“I’m glad you shared this with the both of us Seungcheol,” Joshua said. “Now the three of us have a special place.”

“D-don’t you feel weird about that?” Jeonghan blurted out before he could stop himself.

Both Seungcheol and Joshua frowned.

“What do you mean?” Joshua asked.

Jeonghan dropped his gaze. “I mean, you two are _together_. And I’m just, someone you’re helping do a favour. Doesn’t it make you feel weird that you’re sharing something so precious with me too?”

“Why would I?” Seungcheol sounded incredulous. “We might be fake dating, but we’re still friends right?”

Ah. There it is. That word. _Friends._

His stomach churned something sickening and bitter threatening to rise up his throat, as the word bounced around in his mind. _Friends friends friends._

_Seungcheol and Joshua were together and they were just his friends._

“Jeonghan?” Joshua called, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Right, yeah,” Jeonghan hurried to reply. “We’re friends.”

Seungcheol and Joshua exchanged a look that he missed.

“Well… Then there’s nothing weird about it. I’m sharing something I love with two people who are important to me.”

The two boys watched his face, waiting to see whether he noticed the change in words, but Jeonghan wasn’t paying attention, eyes on the horizon and didn’t catch the immense guilt in both their eyes.

 

(“ _We messed up Cheol, we messed up.”_

_“I messed up, I– I’m sorry Shua.”_

_“We’ll fix this. We will. We have time.”_

_“I…I just…”_

_“I know. Me too.”_ )

 

 _Do not fall, we’re only friends,_ Jeonghan chanted to himself, even as Seungcheol runs a hand through his hair and leaves it there, playing with the locks idly as they work on assignments.

 _Do not fall, we’re only friends_ , Jeonghan chanted to himself, even as Joshua pushes a piece of sweetbread through his lips and coos about how cute he is.

 _Do not fall, we’re only friends,_ Jeonghan chanted to himself, even as they’re squashed together in Seungcheol and Joshua’s bed, a movie on but none of them watching, Seungcheol’s lips ridiculously close to his neck, so close he might touch it, and Joshua’s hair buried in his nose, inhaling his scent, their hands intertwined and Joshua’s thumb drawing circles into one of his thighs.

 _Do not fall, we’re only friends,_ he chanted to himself every day, but with every little smile and every little kiss… he did anyway. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[LIVE SESSIONS] Joshua Hong – Falling For You (An Original Song)**

**Joshua Hong**

** Subscribe 1M               853,053 views**

**Published on Sep 28, 2017**

A first original song! I wrote this for someone special, and I hope you guys like it too :) Maybe I’ll share more if the response is good…? ;) Like, Comment, and SUBSCRIBE!

Hope everyone has a good week~

 

COMMENTS • 359

 **Cheolsoo Elitist <3 **If Jeonghan is really Jisoo’s boyfriend, why hasn’t he introduced us to him yet???

               **View all 64 replies**

               + **WangGaeParkGae** Jeonghan must be lying…

\+ **dramabeanslover** No I saw Jeonghan’s snapchat and ig stories… they’re definitely together

+ **private jj** something’s weird… no way a good guy like Joshua would like someone like Jeonghan

+ **better than gucci** If I was Seungcheol I would’ve told the twink to fuck off

\+ **SUPPORT JIHANCHEOL** Well joke’s on you because Seungcheol likes him too /eyeroll/ It’s like you guys forget they’re all in a relationship together??

+ **rip cheolsoo** That’s gross. I would’ve been fine if it was anyone else?? But Jeonghan? Joshua and Seungcheol deserve better

 

 

 

It was a slow Saturday evening when Jeonghan showed up at Joshua and Seungcheol’s apartment in an oversized grey sweater, hood falling over his face, and a pair of faded denim jeans. He’d usually put in more effort but the weather was terrible and it didn’t really matter anyway because they weren’t going anywhere anyone would see. In fact, they weren’t going anywhere at all today.

Joshua opened the door and a giant smile spread across his face. “We match!” he cried.

Jeonghan observed the younger’s thick grey pullover – the colour a little darker than his own – and old pair of sweats that hung loosely around his hips.

“Boyfriend clothing,” Jeonghan said wryly, trying to pretend the pants didn’t affect him the way it did.

“The viewers will just eat that up,” Joshua mused, leading them in.

“Is it raining outside?” Seungcheol asked when he saw Jeonghan.

“Yeah, it's pouring.”

“Great! Now you _have_ to stay over and cuddle with us and watch movies together.”

“Tonight?” Jeonghan asked cautiously.

“Yes, tonight.” Seungcheol smiled brightly. “Stop telling us no.”

“But-”

“No buts either.” Joshua was suddenly standing behind him and pushing him to the couch where Seungcheol was already bundled up with blankets. The older caught him with a grin. “It’s Sunday tomorrow, you’ve finished all your papers, and it's raining too heavily for you to go home on your own. We won’t allow it.” Joshua looked at him with a stern look in his eyes. “Stay over.”

“You could always drive me back?”

Joshua just frowned.

There were a few lines Jeonghan refused to cross with regards to their fake relationship and staying over at Joshua and Seungcheol’s place for more times than was necessary was one of them.

He only ever stayed over on Friday nights, because they would watch movies until the early morning after all the busses had stopped running, and he was always the first to fall asleep. He’d wake up and joined them for breakfast but left right before they invited him to use the shower to clean up.

That way he wouldn’t have to borrow any of their things and he wouldn’t leave behind any of his own at their place.

But they had become more and more insistent on him staying on days he was not supposed to and it was starting to wear him down. At this point, all he needed was one very good reason to stay. With Seungcheol’s wide eyes on him and Joshua refusing to budge, he found himself saying, “Fine, I’ll stay.”

Seungcheol immediately broke into a wide grin, tackling him with a hug while Joshua’s eyes beamed happily at him.

“Yayyy!” Seungcheol squealed as Joshua came over and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

God, were they beautiful. Why the _fuck_ were they so beautiful? Jeonghan demanded an explanation; it wasn’t fair that he was the only one being attacked this way. Joshua’s kitten-like face and vanilla scent that reminded him of fresh cookies and home. Seungcheol’s puppyish demeanour that demanded affection and his strong arms that gave such nice warm hugs.

It was then Jeonghan realized he was _so_ fucked. He was starting to fall for them and what made it worse was that a part of him didn’t really care.

He _wanted it._

Jeonghan cleared his throat, desperate for them to start doing anything so he wouldn't do something stupid, like kiss them. “So how is this going to work?”

He could’ve sworn Joshua gave him a little smirk but then it was gone the next second.

“Right, so when I’m doing covers I usually do them in that corner,” Joshua pointed to the area in question, “But for videos like these the couch will do. I’ll usually bring out the mic when I’m singing but the camera’s one is pretty good for random videos like this.”

Jeonghan, nodded appreciatively, impressed. The camera was a lot like the one he owned, maybe less advanced but without mincing on quality.

“I got that for him by the way,” Seungcheol butt in helpfully. Joshua just rolled his eyes as he went to set up the camera. “Just ‘cause he wouldn’t get a better one for himself because he was okay with this really old Canon his mom got him when he was in middle school.”

“It has sentimental value.”

“It’s past its time.”

“It still works.”

“You have to admit you got a lot more popular after you bumped the video quality up to 1080p.”

Joshua rolled his eyes again but he didn’t deny it. Watching them bicker like an old married couple made something bloom in Jeonghan’s chest. It was fondness and familiarity and suddenly the distance between the three of them was too large. He wanted to curl up into their sides and place kisses on their faces without needing a reason, without making sure people were around to see and he wanted _—_

“Jeonghan, you ready?”

_He wanted what he cannot have._

He plastered on a smile. “Yeah, let’s get started.”

They settled on the couch and somehow Jeonghan got squished into the centre. Normally he wouldn’t be so camera shy _—_  he ran his own YouTube channel after all _—_  but there was something about the lens pointing _straight at him_ now that was a little intimidating. He kind of wanted to hide behind Seungcheol or bury his face in Joshua’s shoulder.

Joshua got up to adjust the camera and Jeonghan didn’t do either of those.

“Are you just going to start?” Jeonghan said, even though the camera was already rolling. At least it could make for a funny intro if Joshua chose not to cut it out.

“Yeah, I’m just going to say hi and I guess we’ll go from there. I don’t do much editing in my videos anyway,” Joshua shrugged, returning to his seat.

“Okay so what’s your intro like, do we have to do it too, or?”

“I guess…?” Joshua smiled sheepishly. “I don’t really do these kind of videos much, only covers, so you tell me.”

“Um…” Jeonghan turned his eyes to the camera and he was shy again. Unconsciously he leaned back onto Seungcheol. “I don’t know, it’s your channel though…”

Joshua chuckled. “You’re so funny, it’s like you’ve never made Youtube videos before.”

Seungcheol’s arms circled around his waist but Jeonghan was too embarrassed to think about it much. “Just start the video,” he said.

With a fond smile, Joshua turned to the camera.

“Hey guys! It’s Joshua, and welcome to my channel! If you couldn’t already tell, today I’m going to be doing something a little different from my usual covers.” He turned to the two other boys. “Do you guys want to introduce yourselves?”

“Hi! I’m Seungcheol, Joshua’s boyfriend,” Seungcheol greeted happily.

“And I’m Jeonghan, Joshua’s other boyfriend,” Jeonghan said slowly. It felt different, saying it out loud, more real somehow, and when Joshua beamed widely at him Jeonghan felt himself blush.

Joshua turned back to the camera. “You guys commented on my previous video saying that you really wanted to meet Jeonghan over here, so we decided to do The Boyfriend Tag!”

“Two-point-O!” Seungcheol yelled from his side of the couch.

“Yes, version two,” Joshua laughed. “I did a similar video with just Seungcheol a while back, which I’ll probably link somewhere in this video.”

“On my face!” Seungcheol interrupted.

“Okay sure, click his face.” Seungcheol pointed to it comically, pulling the ugliest expression ever and making both of them laugh.

“Cheol what if Shua decides to put it in the corner or something? Then you’ll have to live with the memes.”

“I never thought about that actually but thanks, Hannie,” Joshua said, while Seungcheol’s face fell into a pout.

“Promise me you won’t.”

“I can’t promise you anything.” Joshua grinned wickedly as Seungcheol whined. Jeonghan patted the elder’s head in mock sympathy. “Anyway, I’ve asked you guys to send in some questions you have for us through Twitter so we’ll be picking some to answer.”

“And to make things more fun… We have a little surprise here.” Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol, a little confused until he saw what he meant.

“Oh no,” he groaned.

“Oh yes,” Seungcheol smirked. The eldest pulled out the pie face toy and a can of shaving cream, shaking them menacingly.

“Okay, so you guys can probably already guess how this will go,” Joshua explained. “First the shaving cream goes on the hand of this slapper toy. Then, one of us will ask a question and the other two have to answer. If someone gets the answer wrong they’ll turn the knob here according to the number they’ve gotten on this little spinner.” He raised the spinner up to show the camera, “And we’ll see if they get smacked in the face with shaving cream!”

“Why didn’t you guys tell me about this!” Jeonghan whined.

“Because you would’ve said no.”

“That’s not true! But I would’ve worn something different.” They all looked down at Jeonghan’s lazy attire of white inner shirt, jeans and giant sweater. Joshua raised a brow. “You could get rid of the sweater I guess and if you get dirty you can just borrow one of Cheol’s or mine’s clothes.”

“But this is my favourite white t-shirt…” Jeonghan pouted. Seungcheol laughed, pecking his cheek. “You’re such a baby.”

“No, _you’re_ a baby,” Jeonghan countered, trying to hide his blush.

Joshua just shook his head tiredly. “Alright, so I guess we’ll just start now.”

He took out his phone and got on Twitter. While he did that Jeonghan slowly laced their fingers together and Joshua squeezed his hand absentmindedly. Jeonghan beamed, squeezing back.

“Okay, so first question! @honqcheols asked: Where did you guys meet Jeonghan?”

“At a bar,” Seungcheol giggled loudly, and Jeonghan kind of wanted to hit him already.

“This is so embarrassing,” he complained but Seungcheol and Joshua just kept going.

“Yeah he was dancing all on his own, looking like the prettiest thing in the world,” Joshua started.

“And we both immediately knew we wanted to get to know him better,” Seungcheol continued, with a little smirk on his face. “It’s pretty crazy how quickly we got together after that but Jeonghan fits so well with the both of us it’s like he’s always meant to be here.”

At that Jeonghan really did hide his face in one of the couch cushions.

Did they mean any of that? How they actually met _had_ been something like that _—_ minus the teary Jeonghan and evil ex-boyfriend _—_ but he wished all of what they said was actually true and that they weren’t just saying it for the camera.

He wished that they wanted him the way he wanted them.

“Hannie, you have to ask the next question,” Joshua said, poking his back.

Jeonghan reluctantly lifted his head and took the phone. He read one from @etherealjs. “What are your boyfriends most afraid of?”

Jeonghan laughed out loud at this. “Joshua is only afraid of his mom. He’s the bravest person I know, but when it comes to his mother…”

Jeonghan chuckled, recalling the way Joshua had dropped everything when his mother came to visit for a few days. She was a kind woman who had Joshua’s smile. Joshua must’ve told her about him because she wasn’t surprised when he introduced himself as Joshua’s boyfriend, but instead constantly nagged at Joshua to take care of Seungcheol and him better. At the end of her stay she had said she was happy to have another son.

Jeonghan smiled at the happy memory. “He loves his mom but she’s fearsome in her own way.”

He turned to Joshua to check whether he got the answer correct and of course, he did. Jeonghan grinned proudly, turning to the other person in the room. “Seungcheol though, he’s afraid of almost everything.”

“Hey!”

“But he’s number one fear is rollercoasters.” Jeonghan chuckled when Seungcheol grumbled unhappily. “He can’t take rollercoasters _at all_ and starts to cry–”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Seungcheol clamped a hand over Jeonghan’s mouth. “Hannie don’t tell everyone…”

“But you were _so_ cute Cheol!” Joshua butt in.

“ _Shut up!”_

They didn’t get anything done for a while, the both of Joshua and Jeonghan happily teasing Seungcheol until the eldest threatened to leave the video if they didn’t stop. They each had to give him kisses on the cheek as an apology.

Finally, Seungcheol picked a question and he asked, “What’s my favourite colour?”

“Green!”

“Red!” The two answered at the same time.

They waited eagerly for Seungcheol’s reply. The eldest had a little frown on his face. “I’m disappointed in you Shua, Jeonghan got it right but you didn’t!”

“What!” Joshua cried at the same time Jeonghan screamed, “YES!!!”

“I told you I changed it!”

“No you didn’t!”

“It doesn’t matter; Shua, you’re getting shaving cream to the face,” Jeonghan cackled evilly.

“NO!”

But Seungcheol had taken the liberty to use the younger’s fingers and spin the spinner while Jeonghan smeared a generous amount of shaving cream on the slapper side. He placed it right next to Joshua’s cheek and started turning the knob, three times.

“Guys, maybe we should rethink the forfeit–”

Too late the slapper shot up and smacked Joshua with a whole lot of white stuff on the second turn, making Seungcheol and Jeonghan fall into fits of laughter.

“Very funny guys!” Joshua complained.

“It looks like white poop on your face oh my god,” Jeonghan wheezed. He stuck a finger through the white mess until he met Joshua’s cheek and pulled it back, creating a thorn-like shape on the mass of shaving cream. “Look! I made a thing!”

Seungcheol merely laughed, enjoying Joshua’s misery way too much.

They did a few more rounds after that and Jeonghan found himself becoming more and more comfortable doing the video. The questions were surprisingly easy to answer and he even enjoyed answering them, competing with both Seungcheol and Joshua to see who know more about the other. By the end they were a sticky, laughing mess, the shaving cream targets having gone beyond the face and onto other parts of their body as well. The towel they were using to clean it up afterwards was entirely soaked and stained white, lying useless and abandoned on the floor.

“Okay, okay, final question!” Joshua cried, trying to keep them on track, “@tahongjisoo asked: Joshua, Seungcheol, what made you fall for Jeonghan?”

“Oh that’s easy,” Seungcheol said, “His smile.” And Joshua answered, “His laugh.”

“But it was also a lot more than that,” Joshua continued. To Jeonghan’s surprise, Seungcheol nodded in agreement. “It was the little things. It’s how he ruffles his hair in the morning, and clings to either me or Cheol when he’s sleepy, and the way he’s actually really very shy despite the image he shows on the outside.”

Jeonghan could feel his face turning red at his words. Seungcheol rested his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder, hands finding his way around the younger’s waist. “For me, it’s how hardworking he is. He never stops until he’s done all his work and he’s always so patient when either of us asked for help. Oh, and I also love the way he throws his head back laughing, like a little kid.” Seungcheol smiled fondly at him. “I never make good jokes, for real, but for some reason Jeonghan loves them and that’s why I love him.”

The words slipped out before anyone had a grasp on the situation.

The room was quiet, so quiet, and the only thing that moved was the red blinking light on the camera.

What just…

No one dared move.

Seungcheol’s grip on him had tightened but he didn’t let go. He could almost hear Seungcheol’s heart pounding wildly and his own was probably going a mile a minute.

What was happening?

Joshua was frozen too, staring at Jeonghan with wide, frightened eyes like he’d gotten caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. But his hand stayed firm in Jeonghan’s and they stayed like that, stuck in a tableau for what felt like ages.

It was Joshua who broke the silence.

He cleared his throat. “I have one last question. Jeonghan, what made you fall for us?”

They were on dangerous grounds. Jeonghan knew it. And he knew Seungcheol and Joshua knew it too.

And yet, Jeonghan wanted to be reckless.

So he said, “When you played the guitar and sang me that song, the one about falling. You were playing to all of our friends but it felt like you were singing to just me. That’s when I knew I wanted you.”

That seemed to be the right words to say and all the tension left the room.

Seungcheol relaxed his grip around him and Jeonghan suddenly faced the older, one hand cupped around his cheek. “For you, I fell for you when you stood up for me against someone who had hurt me very badly. You didn’t even know me then, not very well, but you wanted to help in any way you could, and because of that, the three of us are here now in this way. And that’s when I thought maybe I could love you.”

They were all quiet.

Something had shifted between them, something great and unspeakable.

Without another word Joshua got up from the couch and turned off the camera. Then he put it away and started turning on the TV. Seungcheol got up from the couch too and for a moment Jeonghan was plunged into fear. His stomach churned and dread settled in his bones. But then Joshua came back and snuggled into his side and Jeonghan believed he would be okay.

Seungcheol turned off the lights so only the glow from the television illuminated the room. Then he draped a thick blanket over the three of them and pulled out the leg rest on the couch. He settled into Jeonghan’s other side, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder, and Jeonghan knew for a fact that they were going to be okay.

The three of them looked at the screen but didn’t see anything. The movies rolled on but if you were to ask them what they were watching, none would know how to answer. There was only them, the sound of the rain pounding heavily outside, and a feeling humming between them – a feeling that could turn into something more.

Jeonghan fell asleep like that, between the warm bodies of two beautiful boys whom he had come to know and care for and maybe even love.

 

Something changed after that day.

Jeonghan woke up the next morning in their bed with Joshua’s head on his chest and Seungcheol’s nose inches from his ear. It was warm and nice and frighteningly domestic. When he shifted Joshua had opened his eyes, smiling softly when their gazes met.

“Good morning,” he greeted, voice a little deeper than usual, causing Jeonghan’s heart dropping to his stomach.

“Hello,” Jeonghan had barely managed to choke out.

The three of them had squeezed into the tiny bathroom and brushed their teeth together. They let him have the shower first and since Jeonghan didn’t have any clothes at Joshua and Seungcheol’s apartment, they lent him some of theirs. He came out dressed in a mix-match of both their clothes; Joshua’s inner shirt and cream brown pullover, and Seungcheol’s jeans. It was unclear whose underwear he was wearing.

 _This is the epitome of boyfriend clothing,_ Jeonghan thought as he looked himself in the mirror but quickly brushed the thought away when he realized fully what he just said.

Joshua was making breakfast in the kitchen and Seungcheol clung to him, resting his chin on his shoulders, still a little groggy with sleep.

It was like last night’s declarations hadn’t occurred at all.

But something was different, Jeonghan could tell. It was in the way Joshua’s fingers found their way to his more and more often, and Seungcheol lingered a little longer after pressing a kiss to his cheek.

It was the soft touches on the back of his neck and the way they held him even when no one was watching.

Maybe the biggest change was that when he stayed over (which was more than once a week now), they don’t spend the night sleeping on the couch anymore. He slept in their bed and always in the centre as if they couldn’t bear to let him go.

Jeonghan hoped that was true. He wanted it to be true.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The Boyfriend Tag! (ft. Jeonghan and Seungcheol :3)**

**Joshua Hong**

** Subscribe 1M                                                                           352,999 views**

**Published on Aug 5th, 2017**

 

You guys asked for it so you got it! Things got a little messy :3 Thank you so much for the support you’ve given us, and please watch my other videos if you liked this one! Like, comment, SUBSCRIBE!

 

 

COMMENTS • 808

 **SUPPORT JIHANCHEOL** I TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL UGH THEY LOOK SO CUTE I LOVE BOYFRIENDS!!!

 **rip cheolsoo** cheolsoo is not dead, it just got an extension pack. Rise jihancheol

 **fluffy JISOO** Bruh they look so good together what the frick frack paddle wack man oh man oh my, ive been blessed by this video I’m eating good for weeks I want to tattoo this video on my forehead

 **private jj** wow…. So they are together…. Congratulations :”)

 **Jeonghan’s Warm Cup of Milk** All of Jeonghan’s haters can shut the fuck up and go home now. Seungcheol and Joshua are clearly into him and he likes them just as much. Now can everyone please stop calling him a slut?

\+ **Shu Ai Ning Diamond** Huh… Maybe Jeonghan has changed his ways…

               + **better than gucci** Lmao I don’t think so. Lets just wait and see…

 

 

 

It was another slow day. Jeonghan was lazing on the couch, hosting an Instagram Live on his phone. He had been slowly easing back into engaging with his audience again and he found the prospect a lot less frightening than he did before. So far his viewers had been pretty welcoming, celebrating his return excitedly.

Jeonghan heard the door open and shut, looking up to find Joshua smiling at him.

"What are you doing?” the younger asked.

Jeonghan didn’t realize how his face lit up and his own smile grew wider but his viewers certainly did.

“Just an Insta live,” Jeonghan replied back cutely.

Joshua perked up, moving towards the couch. “Can I join?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Jeonghan turned back to his phone and the comments were already flooding with, _'Yes he can!!!!! Ask him to come on!!!!!!'_ and other similar messages to that effect.

Jeonghan chuckled and scooted over, making space for Joshua although it was a little unnecessary seeing as how their couch could fit four people.

“Sit over here,” Jeonghan said, patting the spot next to him, “They want to see your cute little face.”

Joshua rolled his eyes but went to sit by the older anyway. The moment he got on camera Joshua placed a peck on Jeonghan's cheek, making the older blush.

 _‘That was SOOO cute!!!!!!!!!’_ the comments read. _‘Ugh Jihan is so powerful!’_

Jeonghan just laughed, continuing on the live video as he had done before. It was a little hard for him to stay concentrated though with Joshua nosing at his hair and occasionally pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. The younger would only stare back with a slight smirk and hooded eyes every time Jeonghan looked at him, making him blush.

It had been long a while since Jeonghan felt this good interacting with people on social media.

But then, things went wrong.

The first hate comment gets posted: _“Jeonghoe is such a slut he needs two boyfriends and didn't even tell one of them he went Live with the other.”_

After that, nothing could stop more hate comments from pouring in.

Jeonghan did his best to ignore the ugly messages, reading only the nice ones that continued to encourage him, but then even his fans started engaging in battle and fighting on the chat. Joshua admired how Jeonghan pressed on, even as his hands shook and his smile faltered.

A whole minute passed where all Jeonghan did was look into the camera and fought the tears.

“Maybe you should get off now sweetie,” Joshua whispered, stepping in. When his hands curled around Jeonghan's, the older jumped.

It was like he was lost in his own world and it was Joshua's duty to pull him out.

"Hannie?" Joshua tried again. Jeonghan turned to look at him but didn’t seem to see anything. Joshua gently pried the phone from the other's fingers and turned it off, going offline at the same time.

Then Joshua placed his hands on either of Jeonghan's shoulders and shook him a little.

"Jeonghan, come on baby, come back to me." Joshua squeezed his shoulders. "You're going to be okay, and I'm here, remember?"

It was only then that Jeonghan's eyes focused on the boy in front of him.

"Joshua," the boy breathed and then there was nothing else that needed to be said.

Jeonghan dropped his head onto the younger's chest and cried.

He cried until his sobs lost sound and all his tears dried up. Joshua held him through it all, whispering sweet nothings into his ears, running calming fingers down through his hair. With every stroke of his hand, Jeonghan felt the tension leave his body, slowly but surely, as he sunk deeper into the younger’s comforting embrace.

"You are okay and you are loved," Joshua murmured, over and over again. Jeonghan just wished it could be true for more than just a few months.

 

 

“I think we need to go out,” Joshua said, “You especially.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m saying you need to stop wallowing in your self-pity and get up off this couch.” Joshua grabbed both of Jeonghan’s arms and pulled him to his feet, ignoring the groans of protest from the older. “It’s been a week since what happened. You need to dress up and go look hot.”

“I don’t feel very hot right now.”

“Then _make_ yourself look hot. I’m calling Seungcheol. We’re going drinking or partying, whichever, and you’re going to have a good time.”

Jeonghan’s whines fell on deaf ears as Joshua pushed him into the bathroom to wash up. Jeonghan supposed the younger was right. He had been acting pretty pathetic lately, lazing about their apartment or his dorm room and leaving only for classes.

After Seungcheol got home the day the incident happened, the three of them had cuddled up together on the couch and ate ice-cream until they got sick of it, Joshua bringing him breakfast in bed the next morning and Seungcheol hugging him as much as possible the following days to make sure he was okay. But now it was clear Joshua was slowly weaning Jeonghan off the constant coddling. It never did anyone good being babied for too long and their youngest seemed to know just when to pamper the both of them and when to give them a good kick in the behind when they needed it.

Jeonghan sighed, looking at himself in the mirror.

His hair was flat and oily and there were dark circles under his eyes, though he was sure he slept more than enough this past week. His cheeks were hollow, dead, and there was a sort of dullness about his skin. The old Jeonghan would never have let himself get this way.

In fact, the old Jeonghan – the one before Mingyu, the one before his friends left him – was always confident and didn’t give a flying fuck about what other people thought of him. That Jeonghan _celebrated_ his “whore” status and laughed in the face of fear.

What _happened_ to him _?_

Turning on the shower to the coldest setting, Jeonghan decided it was about damn time he got a grip on his life again.

Half an hour later they were walking down the cold streets to the club, Seungcheol meeting outside the venue after his only night class.

When they entered it was like a wave of nostalgia hit Jeonghan.

It had been a while since he was last in here.

Ever since the three of them got together they frequented such places much lesser than before. It was like falling back into an old habit that never really died. The music thrummed through the ground and Jeonghan broke into a wide smile, his body already aching to sway to the beat.

Joshua grinned. “See? I told you what you needed was to go out.”

Jeonghan laughed. “Thank you, Shua. You take care of me so well.”

At that Seungcheol pouted. “What about me? Don’t I take care of you well too?”

“Very well, Cheollie,” Jeonghan chuckled. “Both of you are so great.”

“We know,” Seungcheol shrugged. The eldest brought them to a corner booth but Jeonghan didn’t stay there for very long.

Jeonghan remembered why he had loved coming here so much; the music, the darkness, and the freedom of it all. Here, no one cared about how many followers he had on Instagram. Here, no one judged him for acting like a slut. It made him feel like he could be someone else. It made him feel invincible. And this time he had Seungcheol and Joshua next to him, pressed up against him, a constant reminder that he no longer needed to dance alone in a sea of strangers.

It was then that his eyes met someone else’s across the room.

It was a little funny how the same person could react to similar situations in such different ways given a change in time.

A few months ago Jeonghan had run from a similar gaze, which coincidentally brought him into the lives of two people who were now very important to him. And now with those two people by his side, he was looking at someone from his past and there wasn’t a single fibre in his being that wanted to run anymore.

Jeonghan tilted his head one side and the person watching him immediately knew what he meant. The person nodded his head, tugging at the sleeve of someone else next to him.

Jeonghan turned to Joshua and Seungcheol. “I’ll be outside for a bit. Just have a few things to clear up with some people.”

Seungcheol looked worriedly at him. “Do you need us to follow you?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve got this.” With a reassuring smile, Jeonghan exited the club.

They were waiting for him just outside the entrance, leaning against the brick wall. He strode towards them confidently.

“Jun,” he said cordially.

“Jeonghan,” the other replied.

Jeonghan turned to the other boy beside Jun. “It’s been a while Minghao.”

The smaller Chinese male smiled thinly. “Four months, to be exact.”

Jeonghan raised his brows, surprised. “You counted?”

“I don’t, but Jun does.” That earned Minghao a shove in the side. “He’s always been sentimental you know.”

To both boys’ surprise, Jeonghan laughed. “I know. Remember how he used to celebrate monthly friendaversaries?”

Minghao chuckled, loud and bright, while Jun spluttered from embarrassment, and suddenly it was like old times again. “How could I forget? He’d give us those humongous cupcakes.”

“With the icing words that spelt our names!” Jeonghan added, and Minghao laughed nodding. “It was the stupidest thing I’d ever been given because they were basically small cakes but at least they tasted great.”

“They were awesome,” Jeonghan agreed.

“Okay, can you guys stop talking about me like I’m not here?” Jun complained. Jeonghan and Minghao shared a quick glance and they burst out laughing.

“ _Guys!_ ” Jun whined.

“Sorry Junnie,” Jeonghan chuckled, “Just reminiscing the good old times.”

Jun’s eyes turned soft. “I missed you Jeonghan.” He glanced at Minghao, who wore a similar, misty expression. “ _We_ missed you. We should’ve– We should’ve listened to your side of the story,” Junhui continued. “We were such a _ssholes.”_

 _“_ Hey it’s okay–”

“It’s not okay,” Junhui cut him off fiercely. “We were your _friends a_ nd yet we believe the words of some _jackass_ over yours. We should’ve known you would never do such a thing.” Junhui sighed. “Minhyuk came clean the other day and told us everything. He said Wonwoo blackmailed him into coming onto you that night and make it look like you were doing stuff with him.” When Junhui turned to him, his eyes were shining. “So that Mingyu would break up with you.”

Minghao who had been silent this whole time suddenly rushed forward and buried his face in Jeonghan’s chest, clasping thin arms around the older.

“We’re _so sorry_ Jeonghan,” Minghao sobbed. “We _suck._ We should’ve known you would never do such a thing to Mingyu or any of us.”

“I’m _sorry,”_ Junhui whispered and then the tears were streaking down his cheeks too.

“Aww shit, come on now, you guys are really taking this crying in the club phrase to a whole new level,” Jeonghan joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Stop crying, please? It’s really _okay_.”

“How can you say that?” Minghao said, looking up from his shirt. “Why don’t you hate us?”

Jeonghan smiled at him softly. “Why would I hate you?”

“We left you Jeonghan. We left you to face everything on your own. We can’t even imagine what that must’ve been like for you.”

Jeonghan smiled softly, eyes far away.

It was true things had been hard for him. He had always had a reputation for being… Overly friendly with everyone, even in high school. He was the life of the party, the person everyone wanted to know and be with but Jeonghan would never let anyone get close enough to him, which only added to the appeal. He would go on dates with whoever was brave enough to ask him and they would make up the rest.

Mingyu had been his first real relationship. The younger boy’s puppy-like persistence was endearing and for the whole of sophomore year, Mingyu slowly broke down every wall Jeonghan had ever built and managed to nudge his way into the elder's heart. People talked, of course. _‘Jeonghan’s a gold digger,’_ they said. _‘Mingyu’s dad is a rich CEO, didn’t you know? Jeonghan would be stupid not to get together with him.’_ Neither Jeonghan nor Mingyu cared. They were happy together.

Mingyu finally held the heart of the boy he had wanted for so long and Jeonghan was content knowing Mingyu would take care of it.

But after the photos of him and Minhyuk caught in a compromising position were spread around, everything started going to hell. Mingyu broke up with him without waiting for an explanation. His friends left him without a word, leaving him feeling alone and betrayed.

There was a long time where Jeonghan wanted nothing more than to just disappear. Instead, he did the next best thing; he made himself numb. He turned to drink and music and was lucky enough to be one of the few who got out of the numbness unscathed.

“Jeonghan?” Minghao murmured, bringing him back to the present, “I hope you don’t hate Mingyu too.”

Jeonghan chuckled darkly. “Now him, I don’t think I can forgive so easily.”

Minghao’s hold tightened around him. “You know he feels like shit about the whole thing.”

“Didn’t seem like it when he crossed over to the other side and started calling me a whore just like everybody else.”

“Mingyu is fucking stupid,” Junhui stated. “You know he was going to clear things up with you that day he went looking for you at the club. He told us himself – that he wanted to get to the bottom of it. And then he–” Junhui sighed. “He saw you with your new boyfriend and he just lost it.”

“What?” Jeonghan froze.

“He got jealous.” Junhui frowned. “It surprised me too that you had a new boyfriend – it was always so hard to get you to open up, hyung – but Mingyu shouldn’t have acted like that.”

Minghao nodded. “Especially since it’s clear they make you so happy.”

“Wait, you said Mingyu wanted to _talk_ to me? To clear things up?”

Junhui nodded slowly, finally noticing the older’s distraught expression. “Yeah. He wanted to apologize for acting so rashly.”

Jeonghan stepped back, dumbfounded.

That day at the club, things could’ve gone so differently. If only he hadn’t been so afraid and waited for what Mingyu had to say, maybe they might be back together now.

But then he wouldn’t have met Joshua and Seungcheol. He wouldn’t have known this happiness. Jeonghan had found his place in the lives of these two boys, a space that seemed to have been made especially for him, and he fit perfectly into it.

It didn’t matter that things failed between him and Mingyu. Maybe in another universe, they had worked things out and they were happy together. But here, in the one where he lived in, Jeonghan was happy with Joshua and Seungcheol.

His whole body relaxed, and he smiled.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Junhui asked. Minghao and Junhui exchanged a look, worried by the elder’s sudden changes in mood.

Jeonghan just chuckled, “Yeah. I’m good.”

Junhui bit his lip. “I’m sorry if what I said about Mingyu upset you.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I needed to know that. Thanks, for telling me.”

Still, the two of them watched him warily like he was a time bomb waiting to go off. Jeonghan laughed, patting their heads. “Really guys, I’m okay. I’m happy now.” And when he smiled, it was entirely genuine.

Junhui and Minghao found themselves smiling back. “I saw, hyung. You and your two boyfriends, you guys look good together.”

“Thank you.”

It was just then that an arm curled protectively around his waist and another hand wrapped around his fingers.

“Is there something wrong here?” Seungcheol asked, eyeing the two boys in front of him suspiciously.

Jeonghan shook his head, smiling fondly. “Nothing’s wrong. I just bumped into a couple of my old friends. I don’t think you’ve ever met them. Jun, Minghao, these are my boyfriends, Seungcheol and Jisoo.”

His past and his present shook hands cordially, and Jeonghan beamed.

It didn’t matter anymore what had happened between him and his old friends. As Jeonghan was slowly starting to realize, there was no use constantly looking back on things that had already happened if all it did was bring him pain. All he could really do was reconcile with history and move on.

It would take a while for Jeonghan to be close to Junhui and Minghao again the way he had once been. It would take even longer for him to truly come to terms with everything that happened.

But with two hands steady on his back, anchoring him to a place he was sure to find home, Jeonghan knew he was safe to start.

 

 

November was a rush to study for Finals.

Jeonghan came over to their place every day. Joshua made him coffee and Jeonghan made sure Seungcheol stayed on track with his studying. They worked through the day and into the night. When he got tired Seungcheol would place his head in Jeonghan’s lap, reading his books that way, while Jeonghan leaned against Joshua who always seemed to have the most discipline out of the three of them. He would be the last to stop, and they would have to pull him away from the computer, Seungcheol pulling him into the shower.

They never failed to invite Jeonghan but that was where he drew the line. There was a sacred boundary there, something about seeing each other naked, that defined where the guise of the fake relationship stopped and real feelings began. Jeonghan had an inkling that maybe, _maybe_ , they might want him like that, but for now, he wasn’t ready yet and they never pushed too hard.

Kisses on cheeks became kisses on lips and then they were no longer just doing it in public but at home, in cafés, at places where no one from school could possibly see and there was no longer a need to keep up the farce. But they kissed anyway. And soon the kisses were no longer innocent, short pecks, but rushed and lustful, heavy breathing and a need for skin on skin. It was all getting terribly dangerous but they _do it anyway._

“You guys are disgusting,” Jihoon had commented when he walked in on Joshua and Jeonghan engaged in a heavy make-out session in the apartment one day. He had been over to do a project with Seungcheol. The eldest just grinned at the two of them on the bed, their cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

Jihoon looked up at the older in disgust. “Do you have voyeuristic tendencies or what?”

Seungheol had just rolled his eyes. “They’re my _boyfriends._ It’s cute that they’re spending time together.”

But after every make-out session, Seungcheol or Joshua would always place a soft kiss on his temple that had him falling into a giggling mess.

At night they would snuggle up in bed, switching positions from day to day so they each spent an equal amount of time in the centre. Seungcheol’s feet often got cold so he would press it against the other two’s, making them grumble. Jeonghan liked being the tiny spoon. And Joshua always dozed off first, lips parted open slightly as soft whispers of a snore fell through.

Jeonghan was warm under the tangle of their limbs.

The next day they woke up and repeated the cycle again.

 

 

It rained almost every day in December.

And when it didn’t rain, it snowed.

Jeonghan had all but moved out of his dorm room and into Seungcheol and Joshua’s place. He’d caught himself referring to it as “our place” one too many times. They didn’t say anything when his toothbrush made its way into the little pink cup on the sink. They didn’t say anything when Jeonghan left a spare shirt for himself in one of their drawers but ended up borrowing their clothes anyway and never returning them. And they didn’t say anything when that one shirt became four with two pairs of pants and some socks (because what if he needs extras to go to class tomorrow?) and he eventually stole an entire drawer for himself.

It felt a lot like playing house and he was slowly calling it home.

“Good morning,” Joshua whispered by his ear, soft hands carding through his hair. “Hannie, it’s time to wake up.”

“No,” Jeonghan protested stubbornly, a pretty pout on his lips. He was about pull the covers over his head when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him against a broad chest. It was Seungcheol, reaching out for something warm to cuddle in the morning. Jeonghan whined – he didn’t like being held in the morning.

Jeonghan felt a weight depressing on the bed and a third body trying to squeeze between him and Seungcheol. “Come on you guys, we have to get ready. Wake up.”

Jeonghan didn’t even bother replying, happy that Seungcheol wasn’t snuggling into him anymore. But the eldest had latched onto Joshua; burying his face into the younger’s shoulder and taking all the sheets with him.

Jeonghan sat up, grumbling. “Cheol- _lie_! I’m _cold_.”

“I don’t care,” Seungcheol mumbled, pulling Joshua closer.

“No come on, Cheol wake up,” Joshua cooed, trying to push the older way. “We have to go soon.”

“ _Nooo_.”

Joshua pouted. “You guys promised you’d drive me to the airport.”

 _Oh. Was it that day already?_ Jeonghan vaguely recalled Joshua telling them a few weeks back that he would be spending Christmas with his extended family for a week in LA. It had felt so far away. He turned onto his side now, wrapping his arms around Joshua’s waist.

“Don’t go,” Jeonghan murmured into his back.

Joshua turned around so that they faced each other and cupped Jeonghan’s cheeks. “Remember about two months ago I said the exact words to you and you flat out denied me?”

Jeonghan frowned, pouting slightly. “Don’t go,” he repeated.

“Sorry Hannie, duty calls.” Joshua chuckled softly, extricating himself from both boys’ grips. “If you guys don’t wake up I’ll drive to the airport myself and you’ll have to go there by bus to take the car back.”

“Big deal,” Seungcheol groused.

Joshua thought about it. “You guys will be without my kisses for a whole week and I won’t let you kiss me goodbye.”

That had both of them moving.

Seungcheol drove them to the airport while Jeonghan insisted on taking care of Joshua’s luggage, pulling it behind him through the terminal. They had breakfast at one of the many cafés there and quietly observed the planes taking off in the early morning light. Jeonghan kept his hand in Joshua’s the whole time, the approaching loss of their warmth beating on him like a drum.

Soon it was time for Joshua to board.

Saying goodbye to Joshua was a lot harder than Jeonghan thought it would be. He had become so used to the younger’s calming presence and warm voice that it was crazy to think he’d be without it for a week.

At the departure gate Joshua pulled them each into a hug and pressed soft kisses to their lips as promised. Jeonghan held him tighter than he normally would, reluctant to let go.

“Wipe that pout off your face cutie,” Joshua chuckled, swiping his thumb over Jeonghan’s bottom lip, “You’ll get wrinkles.”

“Stay safe,” Jeonghan said.

“Take care of Seungcheol,” Joshua reminded.

Seungcheol pulled Joshua into another embrace, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Jeonghan watched on, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. Before he would’ve turned away in embarrassment but now there was only fondness when he watched the two of them.

Then Joshua pulled away and disappeared behind many glass doors, leaving the two behind. Seungcheol’s fingers automatically found his and they intertwined on instinct.

Seungcheol slung an arm around him, rubbing his arm a little.

“Don’t be sad Hannie, Shua will be back before you know it,” Seungcheol said. “Now let’s go get ice-cream.”

 

The apartment was suddenly too big for just the two of them, hollow somehow without a third person there to fill up the extra spaces, and Jeonghan and Seungcheol spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch, watching cheesy Christmas-themed programmes and trying to ignore how weird it was that Joshua wasn’t around, pottering about making them drinks in the kitchen or snuggling up and trying to squeeze between the two of them.

Breakfast the next morning was unusual too, both a little hopeless in the kitchen. Seungcheol somehow managed to spill pre-made pancake batter everywhere and then decided it would be fun to start a mini food fight.

“Shua would asphyxiate if he saw this mess,” Jeonghan wheezed, sitting in a pool of pancake batter on the floor and trying to lick chocolate sauce off his fingers.

Seungcheol giggled. “This is why we’ll never tell him.”

“Pinky promise?” Jeonghan held out his finger coated with batter and rainbow sprinkles. Seungcheol grinned, linking their pinkies together and bringing his thumb to press up against Jeonghan’s. “It’ll be our dirty little secret,” Seungcheol agreed.

They went out for brunch instead and spent the rest of the afternoon wrapping presents for Seungcheol’s family’s Christmas Eve dinner later that evening.

Jeonghan’s own family had decided to take a short trip to the tropics this year, leaving him behind in Seoul to spend the holidays on his own. It was only natural for him to join Seungcheol on the three hour drive to Daegu, feeling anxious but a little excited to be meeting the other’s family for the first time.

(It was become easier and easier to overlook the fact that their relationship was merely a charade and such acts like visiting the family was something only real boyfriends would do.)

“They’ll love you, don’t worry,” Seungcheol said when Jeonghan confessed his fears in the car. The eldest brought their clasped palms to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Jeonghan’s hand. “You’re one of the handsomest, most charming men I know next to Jisoo. How could they not like you?”

Jeonghan bit on his bottom lip, still in doubt. He watched the white landscape pass by outside. “Do they know we’re together?”

Seungcheol grinned. “Of course. My mom and aunts can’t wait to meet you.”

When they turned up at door of Seungcheol’s family home, they were immediately roped inside to take care of the young cousins while the adults prepared the dinner. The men sat smoking outside, peeling potatoes and laughing boisterously while the women weaved in and out of the kitchen with giant plates of soon-to-be-cooked food.

Seungcheol’s cousins were loud and noisy but absolutely adorable, and Jeonghan easily formed an allegiance with them to bully Seungcheol as much as they could. The eldest shrieked and complained when they ganged up on him in a tickle fight but tossed them up in the air and gave them piggyback rides when they demanded for it.

Seungcheol was ridiculously good with kids and Jeonghan’s heart swelled at the sight.

At dinnertime Seungcheol’s mother called everyone to eat and his cousins broke away to sit in their little groups around the room after they got their food. Jeonghan sat next to Seungcheol with his parents and some of his relatives at the dining table, his aunts grilling Jeonghan with endless questions as promised. But they were all nice and welcoming people and Jeonghan felt instantly at home. Even as the topic of conversation moved to include inside jokes he didn’t understand, he was content with just sitting by and listening in.

“It’s a shame Jisoo couldn’t be here too,” one of Seungcheol’s aunts groused, pursing her lips. “The three of you would look so nice sitting together.”

“Maybe next year,” Seungcheol chuckled, patting his knee. Jeonghan had to hide his shock, trying to meet his eyes. But the older didn’t return his inquiring gaze and Jeonghan decided to let it go for now.

“Well whatever it is, it was nice meeting you dear,” she continued. “Seungcheol really knows how to pick ‘em.”

“What are you saying? _Seungcheol’s_ the lucky one for not only meeting Jisoo but Jeonghan too,” his mother interjected. “They’re too good for him.”

“Mom!” Seungcheol protested while Jeonghan blushed.

“It’s true,” she sighed. “How you can be so blessed, I don’t know. The gods must be smiling down on you, son.”

Seungcheol grinned. “It certainly feels like it.”

 

After dinner everyone gathered around the tree to unwrap their presents. Jeonghan didn’t get many since they hardly knew him but it was nice to see the look of happiness on people’s faces when they got what they wanted. There were a few laughs when people received troll gifts and loud squeals of joy from Seungcheol’s cousins when they got what they asked for.

Someone had put on holiday music and there was a nice glow coming off everyone. It made his heart full, even if he wasn’t exactly part of it. (A small part of him wished, hoped, _prayed_ that maybe someday, he could be.) With Seungcheol’s hand in his and the older shooting him fond smiles once in a while, Jeonghan figured today hadn’t been a bad way to spend his holidays.

Seungcheol brought him some wine when the night had died down and all the children brought home to their beds.

“Did you enjoy the dinner?” Seungcheol asked, sinking into the couch next to him.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan smiled. “You have a great family. Thanks for inviting me.”

“I couldn’t leave you alone in the apartment while I enjoyed my mom’s signature fruitcake, now could I?” Seungcheol teased.

Jeonghan just laughed, bumping his shoulder against the older. He pulled his feet up onto the couch and Seungcheol shifted to put an arm around the younger, letting Jeonghan drop his head onto the crook of his shoulder. The wine warmed their blood and the room was dim.

They didn’t say anything for a while and just sat there, soft strains of Stevie Wonder wafting into the room from a radio somewhere in the house as the snow fell outside.

There was a soft knock on the doorway.

Seungcheol’s mom smiled down at them. “Everyone’s gone home already. Will you two be staying over?”

Seungcheol leaned over Jeonghan’s chest to look at the clock on the side table. He smelled like cinnamon and summer rains. The time read 00:08 am. “Yeah I think we will be. The snow might get heavier and it’s late.”

“Okay then,” she said softly. “Turn off all the lights before going to sleep. I’m heading upstairs now.”

“Goodnight omma,” Seungcheol greeted.

“Thank you for tonight, eomeoni. I had a good time,” Jeonghan said. His mother smiled. “I’m glad to hear that Jeonghan. Goodnight kids. Go to bed soon.”

Then his mother disappeared from the doorway and padded up the stairs.

It was quiet again. Jeonghan dropped his head back onto the older shoulder, feeling his strong arm around his back and the quiet hum of Seungcheol’s breathing through their clothes. Seungcheol’s hand were carding gently through his hair, almost lulling him to sleep.

“Hannie?”

“Mmm?”

“Are you asleep?”

Jeonghan chuckled, rising slowly. “Well I was about to, until you woke me.”

Seungcheol giggled, looking down at the younger. His eyes were soft and there was red in his cheeks; maybe from the drink maybe from something else, Jeonghan wasn’t sure.

“I forgot I haven’t given you your present yet.”

Jeonghan barked out a laugh, short but pleased. “I was starting to think you didn’t get me anything Seungcheol.”

“Never,” the oldest said seriously.

Jeonghan just smirked, lightly pinching his cheek.

“Alright, so what is it?” Jeonghan held out a hand, demanding. “Give it to me so we can cuddle some more and I can go to sleep.”

Seungcheol got up from the couch, making Jeonghan whine. “ _Nooo_ , where are you going?”

“Get up. We have to go somewhere first before I can give you the present.”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I swear to god Seungcheol if you’re going to pull me under some mistletoe and call your kiss a gift, I don’t want it.”

Seungcheol just chuckled, tugging at his hand. “It’s not a kiss under some mistletoe, I promise. Come on, just follow me.”

“I’m lazy Seungcheol.”

 _“Please?”_ He shot his signature puppy eyes.

“…Fine.”

Jeonghan grumbled loudly but let himself be pulled off the couch and down the hallway. It wasn’t a very big house but there was still a section of it that Jeonghan hadn’t been to yet and Seungcheol brought him there, making sure to cover his eyes on the way.

“Cheollie, I’m going to fall if you keep doing this,” Jeonghan complained, moving forward cautiously. Seungcheol chuckled behind him, the rumble sending soft tremors down his back. “Just a little bit more, we’re almost there.”

Finally Seungcheol stopped and Jeonghan took it as his cue to stop too.

“Close your eyes,” Seungcheol commanded.

“What–”

“Just do it, please?”

Jeonghan huffed but listened to him. He felt Seungcheol’s palms slowly retreating from his face and Jeonghan fought the urge to take a peek.

“Don’t open them yet!” Seungcheol warned, sounding like he was struggling with something. There was a soft pop, like a box being opened, and then cold metal meeting the warm skin around his throat. Jeonghan opened his eyes to find himself staring out of large windows, snow falling softly outside blanketing the landscape with white. In the reflection of the glass, Jeonghan saw Seungcheol clasping a simple necklace around his neck, the silver chain glinting in the moonlight.

It was a necklace he had seen many times before.

He had played with a similar necklace around Joshua’s neck every morning when they woke up, and saw it peeking out from beneath Seungcheol’s t-shirt every day when they went to class. Neither of them went anywhere without it. It was a necklace that he had secretly craved for because he knew what it meant.

Seungcheol placed a soft kiss against the side of his temple after he was done.

“Seungcheol…” his voice came out choked, unsure what of to say.

The elder just smiled. “It’s from both Joshua and I. Merry Christmas Hannie."

God, what was that supposed to _mean?_

There were so many questions running around in his head but none felt right yet to ask. Here he was, standing on the precipice of _something,_ subtly being asked _something_ by one of two of the men had started to want, to _love_ , and he didn’t know what to _do._

Seungcheol just held him, both of them swaying a little to music they couldn’t hear.

Jeonghan knew Seungcheol was waiting for him to make a move. But Jeonghan wasn’t ready yet, for whatever this was. So he decided to do what he was best at – deflecting.

“Yah, you could’ve just done this in the living room. There was a window there too,” Jeonghan pretended to scold, hitting his arm lightly. It would’ve worked if his voice didn’t falter near the end, choking under Seungcheol’s lazy grin.

“There was something else,” Seungcheol murmured. Their faces were so close that their lips brushed as Seungcheol spoke.

“W-what is it?” Jeonghan scarcely dared to breathe.

Seungcheol pointed up and he followed his finger. Above him was mistletoe. His cheeks coloured. When he looked back down again, Seungcheol’s lips were already on his.

This kiss was different from the others; it wasn’t the soft, casual pecks he gave when people were watching, but it also wasn’t hot and heated like when Jeonghan was under him. This was passionate but gentle, demanding yet forgiving and Jeonghan felt the breath knocked from him at the intensity of it all.

They had never kissed like this.

This was different and frightening and _something else._

Jeonghan’s heart was pounding wildly in his chest when Seungcheol finally pulled away. Seungcheol smiled against his lips, looking into his eyes. “Do you like your presents?”

Jeonghan could only nod, too breathless to speak.

“Good. Now let’s get some sleep.”

Then Seungcheol took him by the hand and pulled him into bed.

 

The next morning his mom made them run errands at the supermarket.

Seungcheol was acting like a whiny child, wanting everything off the shelves but Jeonghan had become immune to such pestering after having gone on similar grocery trips with Joshua before. “The trick is to _not_ lookhim in the eyes,” Joshua had taught him. So Jeonghan promptly ignored all attempts of Seungcheol trying to meet his gaze the entire time in the store.

Unfortunately, that also meant Jeonghan sometimes couldn’t see where he was going.

Their cart accidentally bumped into someone else’s, a loud clash reverberating through the aisle.

“Oh, I’m so sorry–” Jeonghan started apologizing, only to get the rest of his words stuck in his throat when he saw who it was.

“Oh. Mingyu.”

Mingyu’s eyes widened comically, staring back at the elder like he’d just been caught. He didn’t do anything for a few seconds, just looking at the elder.

“Jeonghan,” he finally managed choked out.

At Mingyu’s name Seungcheol had reacted protectively, standing slightly in front of Jeonghan and narrowing his eyes at the taller. Mingyu flicked his gaze to the eldest, just noticing he was there. He bowed suddenly. “Seungcheol-ssi.”

“Mingyu,” he answered coolly, though he was a little shocked by the sudden formality.

“Merry Christmas, Mingyu,” Jeonghan greeted, trying to break the tension.

“Y-yeah, merry Christmas to you guys too.” Mingyu smiled slightly but it came out looking more like a grimace and he lowered his gaze, unable to meet their eyes. The taller kept looking like he had something else to say but every time he tried, no words would come out and he went back to staring at the floor instead.

They stayed in the aisle for a while, the air turning stale and awkward around them. Jeonghan cleared his throat. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Mingyu. Cheol’s mom will be expecting the groceries soon, so we have to go.” Jeonghan smiled apologetically. “See you around.”

“You too, Jeonghan.” It was so soft Jeonghan almost didn’t catch it.

He moved his cart around the younger’s and moved to leave. Something tugged at his gut, asking him to wait, to turn around and properly fix things with Mingyu but there was a bigger part of him that told him to just keep walking. Jeonghan knew from experience that this part of him was the coward. _This_ part of him was the one that ran away from Mingyu, so many months ago. _This_ part of him was the one that chose to turn numb from the hurt instead of facing up to his problems. This part of him used to be small. It didn’t use to have the power to move his legs and make him do things he would later regret.

He knew he had to get rid of it soon. All he needed was a little push.

“Jeonghan, wait.”

There was the sound of feet taking long strides towards him and when Jeonghan turned around, he was looking up into the Mingyu’s eyes that shone with guilt.

Mingyu ran and a rough hand through his hair, biting on his lower lip so hard it looked like it would bleed.

“I’m sorry,” the younger blurted out. “I’m sorry I panicked and just left you to deal with all this shit on your own and I’m sorry I said those things about you and I’m sorry that I broke every promise I made and hurt you that way– I’m _sorry_ ,” Mingyu croaked, anguished, “I know it might not mean much, and it probably won’t change how much you hate me, but I’m _so sorry_ Jeonghan. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I should’ve believed in you instead of some stupid photos. You trusted me and I ruined everything.” He sighed tiredly. “I’m just so sorry.”

Mingyu hung his head but Jeonghan could tell it was an attempt to hide his tears. Jeonghan felt his own eyes water. “I’m such a _dick_. I know you probably don’t want to see me ever again but I just needed to get that of my chest.” He took a shaky breath. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry I didn’t treat you better.”

It was suddenly quiet.

There was no one else in the aisle except for the three of them and nobody breathed.

It lasted for aeons but it was probably just a few seconds.

Jeonghan took one step, two steps forward and pulled the younger into a long hug. Mingyu hugged back fiercely. Jeonghan could feel wetness on his scalp, and his own tears dripping down his cheeks.

“I forgive you,” Jeonghan murmured pulling back. “I already did, a while ago.”

He laughed when Mingyu burst into a fresh batch of tears. “Oh come on now, don’t cry.”

“H-how can you say that s-so easily?” Mingyu wailed. “H-how can you f-forgive me so easily? I was s-such a j- _jerk.”_

“You were,” Jeonghan agreed. “But I learned that we will never be happy if we don’t let go of what hurts us. Jun told me what you wanted to do. It was my fault too, for running away from you.”

“B-but after that. I was so _mean_ to you.”

“I figured a part of you didn’t mean that, not really. You were just angry, and maybe jealous, right?” Mingyu nodded slowly, cries quieting to a sniffle. “I just– I didn’t think you’d move on so fast.” His cheeks turned red as he said that.

Jeonghan chuckled wryly. “Honestly I didn’t think I would either.”

He and Seungcheol exchanged a brief glance. Jeonghan turned back to the younger man, reaching out to rub his shoulder. “I won’t hold things against you anymore Mingyu. I’ve moved on from them and I hope you will too. Besides, I’m happy now. I’ve found a couple of people who make me feel _really_ good about myself.” It doesn’t escape the younger’s notice when Seungcheol twined his fingers with Jeonghan, and he squeezed it lightly. “Whatever happened between you and me, and Minhyuk and Wonwoo… It’s all in the past. I’m not going to let it bother me anymore.”

Jeonghan waited as Mingyu regarded the two of them. Jeonghan knew the younger might find things hard to accept at first. But his chapter with Mingyu had closed. He was on another part of his life, writing a new journey.

Mingyu nodded eventually, hastily wiping away his tears. “I see that, hyung. I’m happy for you.”

Jeonghan smiled. “Thank you.”

“You two look good together.” Mingyu bowed to Seungcheol again. “I’m sorry for interrupting you two. Thank you… For letting me talk to Jeonghan for a bit. I’ll let you get back to shopping now.”

“See you around Mingyu,” Seungcheol said. “Take care of yourself,” Jeonghan added.

The younger nodded, turning to his cart. “Send my greetings to Jisoo too. Goodbye Jeonghan, Seungcheol.” He gave a small wave and then moved away.

 

After Christmas it was just a matter of waiting for Joshua to come home. His plane would arrive on the 30th of December in Korea, just in time for his birthday and they planned on celebrating it quietly at home because Joshua was sure to be jetlagged.

They bickered for a few days on what to get Joshua but finally settled on a pair of sneakers he had been eyeing and a ukulele since he kept saying he wanted a “baby guitar” to bring around but never actually got for himself. (In retrospect, Joshua had been dropping hints suspiciously close to his birthday and Jeonghan briefly wondered whether that had been his plan all along.) Jeonghan and Seungcheol kept as busy as they could, spending the days together or with their friends but Joshua’s absence became more and more apparent as the minutes slowly ticked down to his arrival.

Jeonghan realized he had never spent much time with just Seungcheol alone – it had always been the three of them together or him under Seungcheol, kissing heatedly – and it was an eye opener to realize just how big of a cuddle monster he was.

Seungcheol wanted hugs every hour of every day and Jeonghan obliged, not having much else to do and liking them way too much anyway. Having Seungcheol in his arms became as routine as having the both of them in his lives and it was frightening how _easily_ he had accepted those two facts.

Jeonghan wasn’t stupid; he knew neither of them had promised anything yet.

But he also hadn’t overlooked the little gestures they’d shown him, and unless he was entirely wrong, both Joshua and Seungcheol might just want what he wanted too.

Jeonghan had begun spending less time on his social media sites, sharing less precious pieces of his life with strangers who wouldn’t appreciate them and keeping it for himself. He figured it didn’t really matter anymore whether people thought he, Joshua and Seungcheol were really in a relationship or not.  He wore the necklace like a promise – that they would sort out whatever hell was going on when Joshua came back on Saturday.

Finally the day came around.

Jeonghan was practically bouncing on his toes as he waited for Joshua’s plane to land.

“Slow down Hannie,” Seungcheol chucked, “His plane isn’t going to come any faster the more you do that.”

That didn’t stop the blonde haired boy from doing it anyway.

When the plane finally landed it felt like ages before he got a glimpse of the younger boy’s slight figure coming through the gates, brown hair tousled and eyes searching for something. Joshua broke into a grin when he spotted them.

“He’s here, he’s here!” Jeonghan yelled.

“I know baby, I see him.”

There was a break in the crowd and suddenly Joshua was running towards them, towards _him,_ and its took a minute for Jeonghan to process that Joshua was _here_ in _his arms,_ hugging him so tight he thought he might fall over.

“I missed you so much,” Joshua murmured into his shoulder, not letting go. “I missed you I missed you I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jeonghan stuttered, a little shocked by the younger’s enthusiasm. It was then he felt a wetness on his shirt.

Jeonghan laughed, pulling his head back. “Hong Jisoo, are you crying?”

“ _No,”_ he sniffled. Jeonghan exchanged a look with Seungcheol and they burst out laughing.

“ _Stop it!_ ” Joshua scolded. “I’m _emotional_ and you guys are _laughing at me!”_

Seungcheol chuckled, ruffling his hair. “I’m sorry sweetie. We’re just so happy to see you.”

Joshua hit him lightly but buried his face in the elder’s chest. “Doesn’t seem like it.”

“We are Shua,” Jeonghan assured, stroking the younger’s hair. “We’re so happy to see you. It sucked at home without you.”

Joshua slowly relaxed at the touch. He lifted his head and Seungcheol shot him a smile, wiping the remnants of tears away.

“Don’t cry now beautiful, it’s your birthday. Let’s go home.”

As expected Joshua was completely jetlagged and crashed out on the bed the moment they got back. The other two chuckled, helping him out of the uncomfortable clothing where they could and tucked him fondly into bed. That evening, they celebrated his birthday with a small cake and many kisses. He absolutely loved the presents they got him (now Jeonghan was _certain_ it had all been part of his plan) and obliged to cuddling on the couch even though all Joshua did was doze on their shoulders. It wasn’t anything different from what he and Seungcheol had been doing for the past few days but with Joshua squashed between them, sleeping peacefully, it felt different. Everything was fuller, in balance, _perfect_ and Jeonghan snuggled closer into the smaller boy just from the thought.

“You’re so needy Hannie,” Seungcheol whispered over him. Jeonghan stuck out his tongue. “Shut up, you’re the same.”

“We were only apart for a week.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you’ve been wearing all of his oversized tops, Seungcheol.”

“You do to!”

“Not _all_ the time.”

There was suddenly a hand over their mouths. “You two are so childish,” Joshua yawned. Seungcheol whined. “We just missed you so much.”

“Missed you too.” Joshua put a kiss to his cheek and then another one on Jeonghan’s. “Missed you so much. But I really want to sleep right now. Is that okay Cheollie, Hannie?”

They nodded. “Thank you. You guys are my favourites.”

Jeonghan couldn’t ignore how his lips burned from the warmth of the younger’s fingers, long after he took it away and how his heart pounded wildly at having been included in all _this_.

 

“Did you like the present?” Joshua asked the next day, slinging his arms around the older.

Jeonghan held up the necklace. “You mean this?”

Joshua beamed when he saw it. “It looks good on you.”

“I love it,” Jeonghan murmured, suddenly shy.

“I love that you love it,” Joshua countered. “That’s so cheesy!” Seungcheol yelled from the dining table but it hardly mattered with Joshua giggling into his shoulder and pressing kisses into his skin.

 

 

There are parties, and then there are _parties._

Joshua and Seungcheol just happened to be friends with three people who threw the second kind and because there were three of them, it was a P A R T Y.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR’S!” Soonyoung screamed into their faces when he opened the door.

“Soonyoung, it’s still the 31st,” Joshua reminded.

“DOES IT REALLY MATTER?!” It was clear he was already pissed drunk. Soonyoung turned to go inside and proceeded to squeeze through the mass of grinding bodies, yelling “HAPPY NEW YEAR’S!!!” all over again.

That set the tone for the rest of the night.

When Jeonghan tried to recall it, everything came back in hazy pictures.

Seungkwan at the DJ booth, mixing Christina Aguilera with some dubstep. Soonyoung grinding on the shot table, wearing nothing but his underwear. Jeonghan heard rather than saw Seokmin for most of the night – laughter always echoing through the rooms somehow despite the pounding music. And a dozen other pictures that didn’t make much sense: Jihoon with blonde hair then Jihoon with pink hair; Vernon wearing a purple shirt then no shirt at all then suddenly wearing Chan’s button-up but the wrong way around; Chan making out with some girl he couldn’t see.

It was the type of college party Jeonghan was used to.

Booze, grinding bodies, tacky coloured lights. The air: tinted pink, blue, yellow. Joshua’s hands on his knee, thigh, zipper. Seungcheol’s lips on his mouth, neck, chest.

He didn’t even remember downing the alcohol. Maybe he never did.

Because he remembered clearly when the lights turned from sharp neon to dim and orange. He remembered the scratchy sofa fabric replaced by a soft, warm bed. He remembered saying yes.

He remembered the feeling of someone going down on him, hands touching him everywhere – four palms, two pairs, one feeling. He felt so hot he thought he was on fire.

The soft moans, the gasps for more, the sob at the first entrance – it came back to him crystal clear.

And he was entirely sober when Seungcheol plunged into him and then later Joshua, bringing him over the edge of a release.

He remembered being held so gently as if he might break, a blanket being pulled over him as arms, Joshua’s, held him from behind and Seungcheol placed a kiss on his forehead. His heart had swelled and burst with so many _emotions_ but it grew again, when they said the following words.

“We love you Hannie,” Seungcheol murmured, as Joshua pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Please stay with us.”

They probably thought he was asleep because his eyes were closed.

But he remembered every word.

 

 

 

**Cheol Issa a Baby <3**

**Today, 7:35am**

We need to talk

Where are you?

Outside, in the kitchen.

Come out

Jeonghans still sleeping

I know. He looked so beautiful

So why aren’t u here with us?

Because we need to talk where he cannot hear

Its warm here seungcheol. He feels so nice

I know

What if he wakes up when we’re not there?

We’ll go back soon

…I think I know what you want to talk about

Then come outside

 

 

 

Joshua did eventually. Seungcheol held a cup of coffee in his hands and he was chewing on his bottom lip.

“When does this fake dating thing end and it becomes real again?”

Joshua shrugged. “When we tell him, I guess.”

“Are we going to tell him soon?”

“I don’t know whether we should.”

“Jisoo–” Seungcheol stopped abruptly. Then he was suddenly in front of him, holding the younger tight.

“Jisoo, I want more than just drunken nights with him. I want to hold him and kiss him and tell him I love him so much because he deserves the entire world. I don’t want whatever this is to be ‘fake’ anymore because what I feel for him is entirely too real.”

“I know,” Joshua said, “I feel that too.”

“So when will we tell him?” Seungcheol’s eyes were wide open and pleading.

Joshua breathed. “Now. We can tell him now.”

But when they went back to the room, Jeonghan was gone.

 

 

Jeonghan knew that he did stupid, ridiculous things.

Running away from Mingyu that night in the club had been one of them.

This was one of them too.

Maybe things would’ve been different if only he and Mingyu had sat down and talked things out.

Maybe things would’ve been different if he hadn’t just run away from two very beautiful boys who made it quite clear they wanted him.

But here he was, all alone on a cold park bench as the world woke up around him; Christmas lights still on and twinkling, wrapped around the lit lampposts as cars drove by and couples took an early morning stroll outside on the first day of the new year. It had even snowed overnight, covering the whole landscape in a thin blanket of white.

It was beautiful and magical and he should be out here enjoying it out with people he loved.

He could’ve gotten it too, if he weren’t so damn afraid.

Jeonghan knew there had to be a time when he stopped running and instead faced up to his fears, but he hadn’t found the perfect moment yet.

Maybe he never would and would spend his whole life running from things that were good for him; people who made him happy, people who could love him and he loved back.

It took him a while to realize the sound of feet pounding his way.

When he looked up, it was then he realized that snow was falling and Choi Seungcheol was probably the most beautiful man he’d ever known. Another figure stepped from behind Seungcheol and Jeonghan had to scrap the thought immediately.

No. Both Choi Seungcheol and Joshua Hong were the most beautiful men he’d ever known.

Their expressions were hard to read with Jeonghan’s head craned up that way so he stood up and realized that position had also stopped him from doing something else – namely, crying.

The first fresh drops of tears rolled down his cheeks and Jeonghan could only let out a soft, “Oh.”

“Hannie…” Joshua’s voice came out all strangled and suddenly there were thin arms around his neck and a warm body pressed to his chest. “Hannie, why did you run away from us?”

“I–I heard everything.”

At that Joshua stiffened in his arms, pulling back. He looked up at Jeonghan unsurely. “O-oh.” Seungcheol too was looking at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging.

“B-but, shouldn’t that make you want to stay?” the eldest asked. “Unless… You don’t want us that way, Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan shook his head quickly, gripping onto Joshua’s arms for fear he would slip away entirely. “No no, I _want_ it. I want you both _so badly_ Cheol.”

“Then why…”

Jeonghan’s eyes were shining. “I–I just–”

He let out a choked sob and suddenly the tears were falling too hard and fast, turning his eyes all red and puffy and Jeonghan had to hide his face in his hands.

Both Seungcheol and Joshua were at a lost on what to do.

He wanted them and they wanted him.

So why were things still so hard?

Seungcheol reached out gently, too afraid to touch him for fear of him recoiling away. “Hannie,” he began softly, “Tell us what’s wrong, please? We want to help.”

“We don’t like seeing you sad like this Hannie.” Joshua stroked a hand down his back and Jeonghan shivered.

“It’s just–” he hiccupped. “Why would you want someone like _me?”_

“Oh _Jeonghan.”_ Joshua pulled his face into his shoulder just as another batch of tears burst from his eyes. There was warmth coming from behind him and he knew Seungcheol had joined the embrace too, sandwiching him in the centre some sort of protective hug.

“I-It’s just, you guys are so _p-perfect_ ,” Jeonghan sobbed, “W-what do I have that you both can’t already get from each other?”

“It’s you, Hannie, it’s _you_ that we want,” Seungcheol affirmed. “Not one part of you, not just the good bits, _but all of you._ Your flaws and your imperfections. Your beautiful smile and your stupid laugh. We want everything, Jeonghan. You are worth every second spent, every breath breathed, every night sitting in the darkness doing nothing but loving you.”

His breath caught.

There it was, out in the open.

"I love you," Seungcheol said. Joshua stepped forward, caressing his cheek, eyes so soft and so _fucking beautiful_ Jeonghan could start crying all over again. “And I love you too. Yoon Jeonghan, would you please, _please_ come home with us and be our third?”

There was a window in his old school that was constantly rattling. The winds were strong in his hometown so when storms blew in the tree just outside would _knock, knock, knock_ against the glass; but gently, never angry. No one thought to fix the window because no one thought it was broken. But there was a hairline crack that ran from the bottom boner of the window and split diagonally across, reaching out to the other side. Every time the tree knocked against the window, the crack would grow a little more. Only Jeonghan ever saw the crack. Only he looked at the window every day to see it falling apart. Until one day, it was all too much.

The glass burst and shattered across the floor.

And this, right now, was Jeonghan's shattering.

The persistence of the two boys who never stopped observing, never stopped  _knock, knock, knocking_ on the four glass walls surrounding his heart. But it was okay. It would be okay because they would be there instead, protecting it. So he said the thing he had never said to anyone before.

"I love you two, too."

They break into identical smiles, _so bright, so happy,_  that his chest burst with a sudden rush of emotion and Jeonghan wondered why he never told them before. Because he did love them, so much.  _Wanted them._

Without saying a word they took each other’s hands and held out the other to him. He took their hands.

“Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys spot all the seventeen angsty song references? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **A C K N O W L E D M E N T S**  
> 
> 
> ****  
> ****
> 
> This section is solely dedicated to my fantastic beta reader **Lisha** , oh my god I love you so damn much! Thank you for sticking with me through every freaking word, every damn sentence, every version of this freaking story. Forget what I said about it being my baby - it's OUR baby. Thank you for raising this mammoth with me. Without you, this honestly would not have been possible. I love you so much, thank you.
> 
> And to all my friends on twitter who unwittingly (or maybe wittingly?) let me use your handles and names up here, listened to me rant - without context! - about every little detail -- THANK YOU. I AM SO GRATEFUL.
> 
> And finally, **Happy 23rd Birthday to our leader Choi Seungcheol!** This challenge is for you - the one who carries the world on his shoulders. Ily.
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **F I N**  
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
